Matrimonio indiscreto
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: AU. Tatsuha solo quería una solución para salir de los problemas en los que se metía por causa de su atolondrada cabeza, la solución que se le apareció fue una propuesta: si no estamos disponibles no pueden casarnos, cásese conmigo. resumen completo dentro!
1. Résumen

Resumen

AU. Tatsuha solo quería una solución para salir de los problemas en los que se metía por causa de su atolondrada cabeza, la solución que se le apareció fue una propuesta:

—si no estamos disponibles no pueden casarnos, cásese conmigo.

Sin saberlo llevaría a su casa no solo a su "consorte" sino secretos, intrigas y conexiones con personas a las que no esperaba tratar jamás.

* * *

— ¿Podría usted ocultarme? Por favor, ayúdeme a ocultarme- parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y una segunda mirada hizo sospechar al moreno que se trataba de un doncel. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted? —preguntó Tatsuha, levantándose. —Me he fugado —contestó el joven con una voz absurdamente bella y los ojos brillantes por el miedo.

* * *

—le amo y no me casare con nadie más –rugió Ryuichi con una voz exageradamente apasionada, en aquel momento Suguru sintió miedo por el tono de voz de aquel joven que se le acercaba con violencia—y si tú tienes sentido común desaparecerás de nuestras vidas.

* * *

—Yo te amaba — murmuro Taki mirándolo lleno de rabia — yo te amaba dios me perdone pero te amaba

* * *

—soy lo que los profetas prometieron a vuestros ancestros- se expresó Hiroshi mientras se paraba cuan alto era ante aquel hombre- un doncel puro e inmaculado- se miraron a los ojos y por unos segundos el jeque estuvo dispuesto a creerle — solo le pido una cosa –dijo el pelirrojo- júreme que le perdonara la vida, júremelo –elevo sus ojos brillantes hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él- júremelo y le prometo, que me convertiré en su esposo.

—¿mi esposo? –Sonrió de lado el extranjero.

—¿cree que pueda ofrecerle menos a alguien de mi posición? –contesto a su vez mientras su preciosos ojos azules tomaban un tinte ligeramente indignado, si aquel hombre hubiese podido leer la mente como el pelirrojo leía el destino, habría entendido muchas cosas.

* * *

Suichi miro la carta y sintió que se desmayaría, Hiro corría peligro y él no podía hacer mucho, se preguntó si había algo que hacer, dudaba que alguien pudiese en medio de todo aquel alboroto ayudarlo sin provocar un escándalo internacional, se llevó una mano a los cabellos antes de pensar rápidamente en un modo de salvar a su amigo y en el proceso mantener su reputación.

* * *

Al darse cuenta de lo que Thoma tenía en la mano, corrió por la galería, para bajar a toda prisa la escalera y llegar adonde estaba él.

—¡Deje eso inmediatamente —protestó- No tiene derecho a leerlo... ¡Es mío!

Eiri en cambio le dio una furiosa expresión.

—¡Así que eso es usted! ¡Un espía! —dijo lleno de ira— Un coleccionador de lodo, que escucha a través de las puertas para obtener información. ¿Qué periódico le paga por esta inmundicia? — su voz se elevaba a cada momento más.

—Ninguno... no... es cierto —tartamudeó— Lo escribí... para mí... mismo.

— ¿Y espera que crea eso? Se introdujo en mi casa sólo para tratar de descubrir cuanto sucio escándalo pudiera, y para explotar todos los murmullos que puedan lanzarse en mi contra y en la de mis amigos. ¡Qué audacia la suya!

—No es... cierto... —protestó pero el rubio ya no le escuchaba, parecía perdido en su odio.

.

.

.

Era la historia de una familia, de un mundo en si mismo y la ilusa impresión de amar y ser amados.

Yuki Eiri había renunciado al amor en un acto de cordura, Mika Seguchi podía apartar los ojos de la infidelidad de su esposo y Tatsuha solo quería ser dueño de su destino.

Thoma estaba sorprendido por el cumulo de emociones causadas en el por aquel joven y grácil desconocido que había llegado a su vida, ignorando las advertencias de K.

Edward K. Winchester por su parte admiraba la escenografía que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, por supuesto no por ello planeaba meterse al palacio de su magestad.

Suguru quería ser libre y estaba seguro que su plan era magnifico ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer así de repente un antiguo amante de su esposo? Ryuichi no había regresado a Japon para toparse con que la causa de su regreso estaba casado.

Suichi era consciente de que mientras su primo buscara a aquel joven las cosas no irían bien y se preguntaba qué podía hacer.

Hiroshi sentia que ya no podia más contra la violenta actitud de aquel extranjero que insistía en buscarlo y comenzaba a preguntarse como saldría del atolladero.

Todos ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse, a vivir y a descubrir

pero ninguno de ellos buscaba lo que encontrarían al final

Advertencias: la historia no se desarrollara bajo los mismos conceptos de GRavitation, auque si lo hara con los personajes, habra personajes originales, también se advierte que estaba historia se desarrollara bajo la idea de la existencia de los donceles y se advierte posible existencia de M-preg pero no es seguro.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

— ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? —se dijo en voz alta Tatsuha Oeusegui y, como si quisiera calmar de algún modo su inquietud, tomó un leño y lo arrojó al fuego que ardía con intensidad.

A pesar del fuego de la chimenea, la habitación estaba fría y llena de corrientes de aire. Podía escuchar cómo silbaba el viento y cómo golpeaba el granizo contra los cristales de las ventanas.

« ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?», se preguntó de nuevo a punto de asirse por los cabellos.

Llamaron a su puerta y, antes de que el mismo la abriera, apareció la corpulenta figura del posadero por la misma.

— ¿Desea algo más señor? —murmuró el hombre de manera sencilla y dócil, no acostumbraba a tener clientes en aquella época del año y estaba sorprendido.

Su cliente estuvo a punto de contestar que no necesitaba nada, pero cambió de opinión.

—Tráigame otra botella de whisky-ordeno secamente.

—Muy bien, señor, enseguida lo hare –inclino la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta en silencio y obviamente desaparecer de la vista de su cliente.

Ya a solas, el hombre se quedó mirando las llamas, pensando en que lo mejor sería emborracharse, aunque el único licor disponible fuera de mala calidad y sin duda alguna le daría un terrible dolor de cabeza al día siguiente pero no podría soportar una noche a solas con sus pensamientos.

Caminó, inquieto, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Sus zapatos y su pesado abrigo estaban secándose abajo. Estaba en mangas de camisa y descalzo y sintió frío, volvió a toda prisa junto al fuego buscando calentarse, sus ojos se perdieron en las llamas de la chimenea.

Se había perdido: en lugar de llegar a la aldea más cercana a la casa de campo de su hermana (y el marido de esta) se había visto obligado a refugiarse en esa rústica posada.

Su caballo, regalo de su cuñado y su hermana por su cumpleaños, iba ya muy cansado y él mismo casi no podía ver a causa de la nieve y el granizo que azotaban su rostro, mientras cabalgaban por una región que le era, bastante, desconocida.

Había salido aquella mañana a cabalgar, deseoso de salir del campo de visión de sus familiares y demás conocidos que su hermana se las había arreglado para llevar a su hogar, había pensado que cabalgar le sentaría bien y que le ayudaría a tranquilizar su mente.

¿Cómo podía haberse imaginado siquiera por un momento, se preguntaba una y otra vez, que Taki podía comportarse de aquella forma y colocarlo en una situación tan intolerable?

Tatsuha estaba acostumbrado a ser muy solicitado tanto por mujeres como por donceles, sabía que era un buen partido, por no decir que la admiración publica, gracias a su fama como deportista, ganada en la universidad, sumada a su actual posición como líder del imperio empresarial Oeusegui s.a. (que había ocupado porque su hermano mayor se haba desentendido de los mismos), hacía que muchas mujeres y donceles lo consideraran un partido más que deseable.

Heredero de una familia prestigiosa, conocida por su fuerte posición en el imperio del sol naciente, su estado financiero personal era perfecto, y cuando su padre muriera y por tanto el heredara seria gigantesco, además de ello era muy bien parecido dueño de un rostro atractivo y atrayentes ojos oscuros, sumados a un físico envidiable, no sorprendía que fuera tan deseado.

Su inteligencia y osado optimismo, le habían hecho acreedor de una buena reputación en la marea social en la que se movía y se había mantenido lejos de los escándalos sociales a fin de mantener dicha buena reputación por su propio bien y el de su familia.

« ¡Y ahora me cae esta bomba encima!», pensó furioso antes de golpear con fuerza la mesa de madera que estaba al lado suyo.

Siempre había procurado actuar discretamente, jamás se había mostrado interesado por ninguna mujer soltera, o doncel ya vistos, su padre lo habría degollado, y sus idilios, todos muy discretos, habían sido siempre con mujeres, además de algunos donceles, casadas que no podían esperar que les ofreciera un anillo de bodas a cambio de sus favores.

Hacía casi un año que Anthea Brooke, era su amante. Su marido pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la embajada y todos sus conocidos sabían que detestaba la vida social de su mujer.

Anthea tenía una posición envidiable en la alta sociedad donde se movía y la familia de su marido era cercana a la misma reina de Inglaterra. Ella y Tatsuha podían verse en numerosas fiestas privadas a las que ambos eran invitados y acudían por separado.

Y, siendo sinceros, ella había atraído bastante a Tatsuha: Anthea era menuda, rubia y graciosa, tenía una belleza extraña que el moreno admiraba.

— ¡Eres preciosa! —le había dicho apenas unos días antes, con un tono de voz que le hacía irresistible— soy muy afortunado al poder tenerte entre mis brazos— había dicho apasionadamente cuando exactamente la tenía abrazada a él.

—Bésame otra vez —había sido la apasionada respuesta de ella.

Rodeándole con sus brazos, le había susurrado apasionadamente:

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Oh, Tatsuha, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo! — había exclamado antes de arrastrarse ambos por la pasión, pero cuando empezaba a amanecer y manejaba su auto de vuelta a su casa, Tatsuha se preguntaba si Anthea tendría otro tema de conversación que no fuera el amor. Con frecuencia pensaba en ella recordando el vacío total de su cerebro.

«Pero, ¿por qué voy a querer que sea inteligente?», se preguntaba cínicamente « ¡Espero demasiado!» y un pensamiento más sincero apareció en su mente «Además las mujeres inteligentes son peligrosas»

Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de aburrimiento. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, las mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones amorosas, acababan hartándole: estaba deseoso de experimentar el peligro, de verse en la necesidad de salir de alguna situación arriesgada, su existencia resultaba demasiado fácil, quería saborear de nuevo la emoción de obtener una victoria.

Hacía algunos años, había tenido la oportunidad de servir a su gobierno gracias a su dominio de varios idiomas y también en armas de fuego. En aquellas misiones se había visto envuelto en numerosas situaciones de peligro, pero siempre había salido victorioso, gracias a su rápida manera de actuar y a su completa falta de escrúpulos.

Pero esos días habían pasado ya, cuando su hermano, Eiri Oesugui, había abandonado el manejo empresarial de la familia su padre lo había llamado a él para que ocupara los puestos que su hermano había dejado vacantes en las empresas, cuando el apenas había cumplido los 19 años, demás está decir que esperaba una actuación perfecta por parte de su vástago, y había tenido que abandonar sus aventuras por los negocios familiares.

«Al menos ahora si se siente orgulloso de mi« pensó lleno de amargura.

Y Ahora Tatsuha, con sus veintitrés años, podía decir que por lo que a Anthea Brooke se refería, empezaba a dejarle insatisfecho su relación con ella, aún más después que había recibido pocos días atrás, un mensaje suyo solicitando su presencia.

Al llegar a su casa, notó señales de luto que lo alarmaron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Anthea? —preguntó cuándo el mayordomo, Tanaka, cerró la puerta tras él y se quedaron solos- los dedos de ella oprimieron los suyos.

— ¡Andrew ha muerto!

— ¡Muerto! —exclamó él, completamente sorprendido, después de todo Andrew Brooke era joven aun, no tenía más de 40 años— ¿Cómo?

—Murió de unas fiebres en Kioto, el doctor que lo atendió allí me llamo aunque me da pocos detalles.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él con suavidad— debe haber sido terrible para ti.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Declaró ella recostando, graciosamente, su cabeza en el hombro de él añadió— ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa, Tatsuha? —preguntó en voz baja.

Casi contra su voluntad, el joven la había rodeado en un abrazo.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonto al hacerlo.

— ¡Que ahora… soy libre! —murmuró Anthea.

Logró, de algún modo, librarse de ella sin hacer promesas. Le dijo que debía ser muy circunspecta y llorar públicamente a su esposo muerto durante el año de rigor, antes de volver a casarse.

En ese momento solo había estado seguro de una cosa: ¡No quería casarse con Anthea y no lo haría! no estaba dispuesto a pasar, el resto de sus días escuchando sus insulsos comentarios, sabiendo que su hermosa cabeza estaba vacía, se sentía inquieto por lo sucedido. Se reprochó haber permitido que su idilio pasajero se prolongara tanto tiempo y decidió irse de Tokio.

Fue entonces que su hermana lo llamo.

—Ven a Kanto con nosotros —le había propuesto Mika— ¿No quieres cazar patos? Thoma me ha dejado invitar a toda la familia y unos amigos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

Él había aceptado encantado la invitación, que le aseguraba tranquilidad y buena conversación a partes iguales, además de diversión: su hermana tenía bellísimas amistades, había sido una completa sorpresa para él, cuando llegó a la enorme casa, encontrar a Taki Usami en ella, como uno de los invitados del esposo de Mika, Seguchi Thoma.

Taki y él habían pasado varias noches juntos, llenas de pasión, tres meses antes, cuando él había estado en América, poco después de ellas, Taki había salido de Estados Unidos en dirección a España y el de vuelta a Japón. Con todo no había esperado volver a verlo en un largo tiempo y cuando entró en el salón y lo vio, se había sentido muy satisfecho de volverlo a encontrar.

Taki Usami era extremadamente hermoso, de piel clara y un rostro sereno como el de una _Madonna_ , pero Tatsuha sabía muy bien que cualquier hombre que le atrajera podía encender en él voluptuosas pasiones.

Viudo desde los veinte años, Taki Usami se había convertido en uno de los donceles más populares de la alta sociedad japonesa, y como sabia Tatsuha, había sido más que admirado en Hong Kong, donde un líder yakuza había llegado al punto de amenazar de muerte a sus hijos para que dejaran de cortejar al mismo doncel que el planeaba ponerles como sustituto de su difunta esposa, el asunto había quedado en nada al morir el hombre y hundirse sus sucesores en una guerra sin cuartel por el poder, hacía tres meses que Tatsuha había decidido conquistar a Taki, admirado de su reputación, y le resultó muy fácil.

Pero, en algunos aspectos, Taki había sido diferente: Tatsuha nunca había conocido a nadie que respondiera tan ardientemente a su pasión y, mentiras aparte, había sido muy emocionante para él, sin embargo, Tatsuha se había dado cuenta de que Taki era tan peligroso como apasionado.

Su segunda noche en el hogar de los Seguchi le iba a revelar hasta qué punto lo era.

El doncel había bajado a cenar con un kimono de gasa amarillo que le daba una apariencia entre seductora y vagamente atrevida. Su cintura parecía muy pequeña en aquel traje y su escote era bajo educadamente revelador, se había puesto unos pendientes de zafiros que hacían juego con sus pulseras, él vio brillar el deseo en sus ojos, cuando cruzó la habitación para colocarse a su lado.

Jugaron a las cartas después de la cena y Taki le dirigió leves miradas insinuantes durante el juego, no era difícil saber sus deseos y, al darse las buenas noches, sintió la presión de sus dedos y lo oyó murmurar:

—La última puerta, al fondo del pasillo.

No había ningún peligro de que los descubrieran: su hermana y su esposo, al igual que los otros invitados, dormían en un ala diferente de la casa.

Taki lo estaba esperando, la única luz que había en la habitación procedía de dos grandes candelabros de plata que había a ambos lados de la cama, rodeada de cortinajes.

Estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, con su largo cabello extendido cayendo sobre él, la transparencia de su camisón apenas disimulaba su desnudez.

Extendió los brazos hacia él y no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Sintió cómo el deseo y la pasión de Taki se le subían a la cabeza.

«Estar con él es casi como emborracharse», pensó y en su caso, como en el de muchos otros hombres, era verdad, aquel doncel era como un horno encendido.

El día después de aquello había sido magnifico, haba disfrutado de un paseo en lancha por el lago que estaba cerca de la mansión y luego jugado tenis con los demás miembros, menos su hermano Eiri que lucía como si lo hubieran obligado, a punta de pistola, a asistir a aquella reunión familiar.

Era un buen jugador y había logrado junto a K, amigo de Thoma, que su equipo ganara.

Volvieron al interior de la casa, cansados y hambrientos, aun así Taki le dirigió de nuevo miradas insinuantes y Tatsuha había sabido muy bien lo que esperaba de él.

«Bueno, esta noche se llevará una desilusión», recordaba haber pensado «Estoy demasiado cansado»

Era un cansancio agradable, pensó, mientras disfrutaba de una cena excelente y después de la cena se había sentado a conversar con Mika, mientras veía junto a ella como su cuñado, Thoma Seguchi, conversaba animadamente con algunos de los donceles del grupo, tuvo también cuidado de notar las miradas que había compartido el rubio con uno de los donceles en especial, le costó un tanto ubicarlo y sentía curiosidad de conocer la identidad del mismo. Cuando ella se retiró, decidió que él también iría a acostarse y fue entonces que cometió la primera de las tantas estupideces cometidas desde entonces: había ido a darle las buenas noches a Taki, este había apretado sus dedos contra los suyos y él, Tatsuha, de modo casi imperceptible, movió la cabeza negativamente.

Después de eso se metió a la cama, amplia y cómoda, con una sensación de verdadero deleite, estaba ya casi dormido, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, había requerido de todo su autocontrol para no sacar su bereta de debajo de su almohada, no había duda de quién estaba allí… Se percibía la fragancia exótica que le hacía pensar en el Oriente y un momento después un cuerpo tibio e insinuante se recostó junto a él.

No había necesidad de palabras, Taki encendía el fuego en él sin dificultad.

Mucho más tarde, cuando él se encontraba recostado ya sobre las almohadas, él le oyó decir:

—Eres un hombre muy excitante, Tatsuha -ronroneo- ¿Cuándo nos podemos casar?

Por un momento el moreno pensó que no había oído bien.

—Debes saber —dijo el otro joven con suavidad, mientras Tatsuha se ponía rígido— que he decidido casarme contigo.

Taki… Taki Usami… ¡se le estaba declarando! Y daba por hecho que Tatsuha se casaría con él.

Taki, dueño del rostro hermoso y sereno. Taki, apasionado, exigente y feroz como un tigre salvaje. Taki, coqueto, ardiente, insinuante.

Fue necesario todo su control sobre sí mismo para no gritarle que no.

Taki no era el tipo de doncel que quería por esposo… aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era el tipo que deseaba, lo que sí sabía era que no tenía la menor intención de casarse con aquel doncel, no tenía intención de cargar el resto de su vida con esa tempestuosa, alocada y desenfrenada criatura.

Como Taki percibiera su vacilación, se echó a reír.

—Te deseo —dijo— Tú y yo podemos llevarnos muy bien.

— ¡Lo dudo! —logró decir él—Además, Taki, yo no soy un hombre hecho para el matrimonio y soy muy joven aun.

— ¡Pero te casarás conmigo! —contestó él y Tatsuha sintió la férrea determinación que había en sus palabras.

— ¡No! —dijo él con ligereza, aunque internamente se había preocupado y mucho— Tú eres una criatura demasiado exótica y excitante para enjaularte ¡Sería un crimen contra la naturaleza confinarte a un insignificante marido!

— ¡Tú jamás serás un marido insignificante! Yo adornaré tu vida Tatsuha, estaré a tu lado en todas esas importantes fiestas y… lo más importante: ¡te tendré siempre fascinado!

¡Era una especie de vampiro! No le importaba nada más que su deseo y no aceptaba de quienes lo admiraban nada que no fuera una pasión igual a la suya.

—Creo, Taki, que éste no es el momento de discutir algo tan serio como el matrimonio —dijo— vuelve a tu dormitorio y hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión.

—No hay necesidad de ello. Ya te he dicho que te quiero para mí. Cuando vuelvas a Tokio, puedes hablar con papá. ¡Estará encantado de tenerte como yerno!

Tatsuha estaba seguro de que eso era verdad.

El patriarca de los Aizawa hacía mucho tiempo que estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, por el escándalo que podía producir su irresponsable conducta si Taki se casara con alguien como Tatsuha Oeusegui pensaría que el cielo había escuchado sus oraciones.

Tatsuha se sentó en la cama.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, Taki —dijo con firmeza— no voy a discutir más contigo, pero debo decirte que no tengo deseo alguno de casarme.

—Entonces —dijo Taki—, tendría que decirle la verdad a papá.

— ¿Y crees que eso le sorprendería? —preguntó él sonriente.

— ¿Y si yo le dijera que voy a tener un bebé?

— ¡Un bebé! — la voz de Tatsuha vibró en la oscuridad— ¡No es cierto! ¡Y si lo fuera… no sería mío!

—Todos los hombres son iguales —dijo— ¡Uno los puede asustar con mucha facilidad! —rió divertido.

—¿No es cierto, verdad? —preguntó él ciertamente ansioso.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él otro acariciándose el cabello— ¡pero papá no lo dudaría si yo le dijera lo contrario! ¡Y le diría que fue el resultado de tres deliciosas noches que pasé contigo en América! —entonces se hizo un silencio y tras un par de minutos el moreno preguntó:

—¿Me estás chantajeando, Taki?

—¡Qué palabras tan horribles! — exclamó el doncel— no, mi querido Tatsuha, sólo te digo que aceptes de buen grado lo inevitable. ¡Te quiero!

—¡Tú no sabes lo que significa la palabra amor! —había contestado él completamente molesto.

—Entonces, lo que yo te ofrezco es un buen sustituto— se echó a reír— así que, mi amor —sonrió enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello— cuando vuelvas a Tokio, después de que terminen estas absurdas fiestas con Seguchi, diré a papá que quieres hablar con él y podremos casarnos… ahora veamos… ¡en abril, tan pronto como sea posible!

Taki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Buenas noches, mi queridísimo Tatsuha… mi futuro esposo! —dijo y cuando desapareció a Tatsuha le pareció haber escuchado una risa.

El moreno se quedó sentado largo rato, sin moverse, le parecía que había caído en una trampa de la que no podría escapar, sabía muy bien que Taki, una vez que tomaba una determinación era capaz de cualquier cosa para realizar su propósito.

Si, como había amenazado, le decía a su padre que esperaba un hijo y que el padre se negaba a casarse con él, Aizawa sin duda alguna movería todas sus influencias, y bien sabía Dios que las influencias de Aizawa no eran pocas, sin duda se las arreglaría para provocarle duros problemas y, además, se encargaría de que ganase más enemigos de los que necesitaba… Por otro lado seguramente su padre esta vez sí que lo degollaría.

Pero… casarse con Taki Usami, conociéndolo como él lo conocía, pensó, era como entrar descalzo y por su propia voluntad al infierno.

¡Cualquiera, hasta Anthea Brooke, sería preferible como esposa antes que Taki Aizawa!

A la mañana siguiente, ordenó que se hiciera su equipaje y había presentado sus excusas a sus anfitriones explicando que se le habían presentado unos gigantescos imprevistos, Seguchi habían sido muy comprensivo, su hermana no tanto.

Había mandado sus cosas a la aldea más cercana para tomar el tren o algo semejante de regreso a la capital y, como se encontraba aún muy molesto, decidió que haría parte del camino de regreso a caballo.

—Tengo que ir a Tokio con urgencia —explicó a Thoma personalmente—me gustaría haberme quedado, al menos otro día, para seguir disfrutando tu hospitalidad; pero anoche recordé que tengo un compromiso muy importante.

— ¿Con un hombre o con una mujer? —preguntó su cuñado sonriendo.

— ¡Con un hombre, por supuesto! —había contestado él con una firmeza que hizo que Seguchi le mirara, sorprendido.

Le hubiera sorprendido más saber que Tatsuha, mientras cabalgaba a toda prisa, iba maldiciendo mentalmente a todas las mujeres y donceles del mundo.

Se sentía como un animal acorralado. Había cabalgado a todo galope, confiando en poder encontrar el camino a la aldea. (allí encontraría a alguien que devolviera el caballo a casa de su hermana)

Y lo habría logrado de no haber sido por la tormenta de nieve y granizo que se desencadenó, no veía nada, intentó seguir adelante, hasta que comprendió que estaba perdido sin remedio y que era inútil tratar de encontrar el camino.

Tuvo suerte al encontrar aquella modesta posada, llamada _el dragón verde_ el posadero le informó de que estaba aún a nueve kilómetros de la aldea más cercana.

La cena había sido mala, la habitación era fría y el joven sospechaba que la cama no estaba demasiado limpia sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por sus asuntos privados en esos momentos que por su comodidad.

« ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?», se preguntó, después de que el posadero le trajo una botella de Whisky y se retiró.

Se dejó caer en un sillón, frente al fuego, sin tocar la bebida. Se preguntó con desesperación si debía irse al extranjero; pero comprendió que el irse solo le causaría más problemas, el padre de Taki, como todo buen japonés honrador de un inflexible código de honor le perseguiría hasta la muerte.

Cerró los ojos y oyó que se abría la puerta, no volvió la cabeza, porque supuso que era de nuevo el posadero, pero cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba con mucha suavidad y escuchó el suave rumor de una tela que el automáticamente reconoció como seda, se volvió asombrado y vio que era un joven el que había entrado en su cuarto.

Era de mediana estatura; tenía nieve sobre su traje de montar y estaba completamente empapado, Tatsuha se quedó mirándole y el desconocido se quedó de pie, mirándolo, luego con una vocecita suave y asustada hablo:

— ¿Podría usted ocultarme? Por favor, ayúdeme a ocultarme- parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y una segunda mirada hizo sospechar al moreno que se trataba de un doncel.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted? —preguntó Tatsuha, levantándose.

—Me he fugado —contestó él, con una voz absurdamente bella— y vienen tras de mí, no tengo mucho tiempo, comprenderán… que me he refugiado aquí, mi caballo no podía seguir adelante.

Tatsuha se dirigió hacia él, era joven, mucho más joven de lo que había supuesto a primera vista.

— ¿De quién huye? —preguntó—. ¿Se ha fugado de la escuela?

—No, por supuesto que no –aseguro rápidamente el muchacho negando con las manos- huyo del hombre que se considera mi tutor.

— ¡Su tutor! —repitió el moreno sorprendido aunque también con más dudas que al principio, miró su rostro y comprendió que estaba realmente asustado además su traje estaba salpicado de lodo y su rostro parecía estar helado.

—Acérquese al fuego —sugirió él.

—No, no me atrevo- el jovencito estaba quieto aun apoyado contra la puerta — estará aquí en cualquier momento… registrará toda la posada… y si me obliga a volver con él… me pegará otra vez- en esta ocasión realmente parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Le golpea? —preguntó Tatsuha sorprendido, aunque no lo veía en su totalidad, le parecía que debía ser realmente atractivo a la luz del día, no podía entender que razones tendría una persona para golpear a una criatura semejante.

—Sí, me ha golpeado para obligarme a hacer lo que él quiere —dijo con un sollozo que le hizo parecer muy convincente.

Inesperadamente, se quitó su chaqueta de montar y se volvió de espaldas a él, bajo el traje llevaba una prenda blanca, con el escote de la espalda muy bajo y en su piel desnuda había profundos verdugones que se entrecruzaban: estaban amoratados y sangrantes, además de que bajo la tela blanca había manchas de sangre coagulada.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó Tatsuha— ¿Quién pudo hacerle eso?

—El hombre de quien le hablo.

Volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y se escucharon entonces voces abajo.

— ¡Ya está aquí! — dijo en un murmullo—. Sabía que no tardaría… podía oírlos detrás de mí.

— ¿Dónde está su caballo? —preguntó.

—Lo tengo escondido en el cobertizo. Tal vez no lo encuentren esta noche —contestó el jovencito.

Las voces se escuchaban más fuertes ahora, seguidas del ruido de pisadas subiendo la escalera.

— ¡Ya viene…! ¡Ya… viene! —exclamo en un tono muy bajo y asustado.

Tatsuha nunca en su vida había visto el terror en el rostro de un doncel, su familia era bastante respetable y él era un amante de la belleza jamás habría lastimado a una mujer o doncel, aquello era ciertamente nuevo.

— ¡Lo ocultaré! Aunque si nos descubren, tendremos serios problemas —decidió rápidamente.

— ¿Me meto en ese guardarropa? —preguntó el joven señalando el mismo, Tatsuha estaba a punto de consentir pero pensó que era un lugar demasiado evidente.

— ¡Tras la cortina de la ventana —ordenó— y no se mueva! — exclamo en voz baja mientras el muchacho cruzó la habitación al tiempo Tatsuha iba al guardarropa y quitaba la llave de él para después volver junto a la chimenea, puso la llave en la mesa, junto a la botella de licor, llenó su vaso y se sentó.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! — exclamo y la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere? —preguntó, con la voz de un hombre bebido.

—Perdone señor, hay un caballero aquí que quiere hablar con usted.

—Dígale que es muy tarde. Ya me voy a acostar- elevo un tanto la voz con expresión molesta.

—Perdón por mi intromisión —dijo una voz, empujando a un lado al posadero, un hombre entró en la habitación.

Era alto, moreno y habría sido bien parecido de no estar sus ojos demasiado juntos, tenía una expresión dura en su boca.

Llevaba todavía el sombrero puesto, pero, al ver a Tatsuha, se lo quitó con lentitud.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tatsuha, haciendo gala de unas dotes de actor que no sabía que tenía: se balanceaba en la silla, con el vaso en la mano negligentemente.

—Perdone, joven —contestó el hombre—soy Akihito Uzumaki el posadero me ha dicho que acaba usted de llegar.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con usted? —preguntó irritado el pelinegro.

—Quisiera preguntarle dos cosas… primero, si en su viaje hasta aquí no ha visto a un muchacho a caballo; segundo, si no ha entrado él aquí, desde que llegó usted.

—No sé de lo que habla usted —contesto Tatsuha— Estoy cansado y quiero acostarme. Si eso le satisface, le diré que no he visto a nadie— termino de hablar sin embargo Uzumaki había visto la llave en la mesa, junto al whisky.

—Si no le molesta, me gustaría mirar qué hay en el guardarropa, veo que la llave está aquí.

— ¿El guardarropa? — preguntó Tatsuha, continuando en su papel de hombre bebido— ¡Oh, sí! No hay nada ahí, se lo aseguro, yo mismo lo revisé porque los ladrones suelen esconderse en lugares así.

—Me gustaría asegurarme yo mismo.

—Le digo que no hay nadie —rugió el pelinegro— ¿Duda de mi palabra?

—No, por supuesto —dijo el mayor de los dos tratando de ser agradable.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Oeusegui dijo:

— ¿Le gusta apostar? — él otro pareció sorprendido y él continuó diciendo— Le apuesto cinco… no, diez dólares a que no hay nada de lo que busca en ese guardarropa.

Uzumaki titubeó y después miró la llave.

—Acepto la apuesta —dijo con voz cortante.

Tatsuha sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los arrojó a la mesa, con poco entusiasmo, Uzumaki sacó de su cartera dos billetes de cinco dólares y los puso en la mesa cogió la llave nerviosamente, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta del guardarropa donde miró hacia el interior.

—No hay nada, como ve —rió Tatsuha—pierde la apuesta, señor, y ahora, buenas noches.

Pero el hombre miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en los pesados cortinajes de las ventanas, dio un paso hacia ellas, pero Tatsuha dijo:

— ¿No ha oído usted? ¡He dicho que se largue!- grito él mientras empuñaba ahora una pistola— ¡Estoy harto de usted y de sus impertinencias! —dijo con voz de borracho—. ¡Lárguese ahora mismo si no quiere que le pegue un tiro!

—Creo que es usted demasiado ofensivo —dijo Uzumaki, pero su voz era ya vacilante.

— ¡Salga de aquí! —Repitió colérico — No permito que nadie se meta en la habitación que he pagado y me acuse de mentiroso.

El hombre retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—¡Váyase! ¡Largo de aquí! —repitió con voz de un borracho que ha perdido la paciencia.

Se lanzó hacia Akihito Uzumaki, que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tatsuha cerró con llave ruidosamente y corrió el cerrojo.

—¡Vaya impertinencia! —dijo con un tono alto para que se oyera fuera.

Volvió la mirada y vio que el joven salía de detrás de las cortinas, se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole silencio.

Ambos esperaron sin hablar, hasta que oyeron las fuertes pisadas del "tutor" del muchacho que bajaba la escalera de madera.

Casi sin aliento, temblando de manera visible, él dijo:

—Gracias… ¿cómo podré… agradecérselo nunca? ¡Me ha… salvado!


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ambos esperaron sin hablar, hasta que oyeron las fuertes pisadas del "tutor" del muchacho que bajaba la escalera de madera.

Casi sin aliento, temblando de manera visible, el muchacho dijo:

—Gracias… ¿cómo podré… agradecérselo nunca? ¡Me ha… salvado! — en cualquier otra situación lo habría creído dramático, ahora Tatsuha solo podía adivinar el pánico que el muchacho debía sentir y temió cometer un error que pudiera hacerle daño.

—Todavía no —contestó entonces Tatsuha hablando en voz baja— si sale de la hostería, él lo estará esperando— miró al joven y comprendió que estaba temblando de frío y de miedo: debía haber sentido mucho frío detrás de las cortinas— acérquese al fuego —le dijo— cuando se haya calentado y se sienta mejor, podremos hacer planes— decidió y caminó hacia una mesita y tomó el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano cuando Akihito Uzumaki entró en la habitación — lamento que tenga que usar mi vaso —dijo con una débil sonrisa— pero ésta no es una hostería muy lujosa que digamos.

—No… necesito beber… nada… gracias —contestó el jovencito y Tatsuha comenzó a tener sospechas acerca de la probable juventud del muchacho, decidió no pensar en ello por el momento.

—El whisky lo hará entrar en calor —explico y añadió con firmeza— beba un poco.

El muchacho tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, después de beber un poco se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la chimenea, extendiendo las manos heladas hacia el fuego, Tatsuha miró su cabeza inclinada, y le parecía un animalito asustado.

—Será mejor que ponga a secar su ropa —dijo— aunque logre escapar de su tutor, en este momento está arriesgándose más a morir de una pulmonía— señalo y en atención a sus palabras el joven se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo extendió cerca del fuego, después se quitó la chaqueta de montar, estremeciéndose de dolor, Tatsuha comprendió que las heridas de la espalda debían dolerle de manera intolerable tomó la chaqueta de sus manos, la colocó en el respaldo de una silla y acercó ésta a la chimenea.

—Creo que será mejor que me quite la falda de montar —dijo el menor — es una media falda y me la puse sobre mi ropa de dormir… así que no es…— titubeo — incorrecto.

El mayor le sonrió.

— ¿Se preocupa de verdad por los convencionalismos? — preguntó— tengo la impresión de que ya hemos roto todas las reglas.

—Es cierto —contestó él— y le estoy más agradecido de lo que podría decirle nunca, me doy cuenta de la… situación tan difícil en que lo habría puesto, si Akihito Uzumaki — aunque era obvio el miedo de su voz, al pronunciar aquel nombre un nuevo tinte se hizo notar: odio — me hubiera… encontrado— se había levantado mientras hablaba, se quitó la falda de terciopelo y la colgó en otra silla, entonces volvió a acurrucarse cerca del fuego, su cabello, empapado también por la lluvia, le caía a los lados del rostro y descendía por su cuello hasta sus hombros Tatsuha le llevó una toalla limpia.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si empezamos por el principio? — dijo mientras él empezaba a secar su cabello— ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Me llamo Suguru, Suguru Fujisaki.

—Yo soy Tatsuha, Tatsuha Oeusegui… —se detuvo — Tatsuha es mi nombre de pila, perdone mi error al presentarme, fui educado en América, la mayor parte de mi vida y me quedaron algunas de sus costumbres.

—América—dijo el muchacho—supongo que su familia pertenece al grupo de modernistas que consideran que la educación occidental es mejor — comento suavemente.

— ¿Lo ha adivinado? — preguntó Tatsuha— ¿O ha oído hablar de mi familia?

—Nunca había oído hablar de su familia pero mi padre antes de morir solía hablar de… esas personas –murmuro, ligeramente afectado.

—Hablamos como si estuviéramos sentados en un salón elegante, tomando el té —dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa, deseando alejar la — ¿Se da cuenta de que ambos estamos en una situación peligrosa?

— ¡Lo sé! — contestó el más joven — Pero tengo que contarle lo que sucede para que comprenda — movió un poco las manos— mi padre murió hace dos años, cuando yo tenía dieciséis. Me dejó una gran fortuna, que heredaré al cumplir los veintiuno o al casarme.

—Empiezo a comprender —dijo Tatsuha al ver que no seguía— el caballero que lo persigue quiere casarlo con alguien que él ha elegido.

—Quiere que me case con él —contestó el muchacho con un gesto de pánico.

— ¡Quiere casarse con usted! —exclamó ahora el mayor sorprendido— pero, cómo su tutor…

—No es mi tutor —dijo el doncel con ferocidad—. Mi padre me dejó al cuidado de mi parienta más cercana, una prima hermana suya Susako Uzumaki que se había casado con un hombre mucho más joven que ella.

De nuevo Fujisaki se detuvo antes de continuar diciendo:

—Odié a Uzumaki desde el momento en que lo… vi comprendí que era perverso y… cruel.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—La tía Susako murió hace tres meses y en seguida, pude saber lo que Uzumaki quería de mí.

— ¿Le pidió que se casara con él? —preguntó el mayor.

—Me dijo que tenía que hacerlo —corrigió Fujisaki— al principio no fue muy insistente y pensé que podría escapar de él, pero hace unos días me dijo que ya había esperado suficiente y que debía casarme con él en el acto ¡Creo que necesita dinero urgentemente

—¿No había nadie a quien usted pudiera recurrir?

—No, él no me permitía salir de la casa más que en compañía suya —explicó Fujisaki— es una casa aislada y, debido a la muerte de mi tía, nadie nos visita, entonces dijo…

El doncel se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—No puedo… seguir —murmuró.

—Si voy a ayudarle —contestó Tatsuha— es mejor que sepa la verdad.

Suguru lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—él… él dijo que si yo no aceptaba me violaría —murmuró— lo habría hecho de no ser por mi vieja niñera, que lo impidió fue entonces que decidimos que nunca me dejara a solas con él pero... ayer me dijo que nos íbamos a casar esta noche.

—¿No hubiera podido apelar al sacerdote que iba a celebrar la boda?

—Pensé en eso —contestó el muchacho— pero el sacerdote es un hombre que bebe demasiado, a pesar de ser el que controla el santuario, por eso iba a realizarse la ceremonia de noche: para entonces el sacerdote estaría demasiado borracho para preocuparse por mis reacciones – movió las manos en un gesto de angustia – cuando desafié a… mi… tutor —continuó— le dije que jamás… me casaría con él, que la ceremonia sería una farsa, porque jamás diría yo las palabras que me harían… su consorte.

—Y entonces lo golpeó —termino Tatsuha al ver que el doncel callaba.

—Me golpeó anoche hasta dejarme inconsciente —dijo— mi niñera me acostó- un sollozo escapo de sus labios y se detuvo a respirar para calmarse — pero esta tarde me llamó y me dijo que si no me casaba con él esta noche, como había arreglado, volvería a golpearme— se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha para esconder un pequeño sollozo—me quedaban todavía fuerzas suficientes para decirle que lo odiaba y que preferiría morir en sus manos a convertirme en su esposo así que me pegó de nuevo, hasta que mi aya intervino— el muchacho cerro los ojos como si recordara— le dijo que ni siquiera él podría convencer a un sacerdote borracho de realizar un matrimonio cuando uno de los novios estaba sin sentido, me dejó entonces… para ir a buscar al sacerdote.

—Ese hombre está loco —declaró el mayor— ¿No puede usted recurrirá un juez?

—Si Akihito Uzumaki- una vez más pronuncio el nombre con asco y sin la propiedad debida — puede demostrar que, debido a la muerte de su esposa, es mi tutor natural —contestó Suguru—, entonces tiene derecho a castigar a su pupilo como él juzgue conveniente.

Tatsuha guardó silencio, porque sabía que eso era cierto.

—Así que decidió huir.

—Mi aya me ayudó porque comprendió que no podría soportar más su crueldad así que hizo ensillar mi caballo y lo tuvo preparado en la puerta de la cocina: pensaba que Uzumaki no notaría su ausencia, ya que si me llevaba un auto él lo sabría así que mientras él iba a buscar al sacerdote yo fui directo allí mi niñera ya me estaba esperando con mi traje de montar, me lo puse y luego escape, pero al parecer él noto más que rápido que yo no estaba.

—¿No tiene familiares más allá de Uzumaki-san? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—Sólo unos cuantos primos lejanos y no tengo idea de dónde viven— un suspiro escapo de sus labios — mi padre detestaba a casi todos sus familiares, solía decir que sólo lo buscaban para pedirle dinero.

—Parece extraño que un hombre tan rico, como dice que era su padre, tenga tan pocos amigos o conocidos que pudieran ayudarlo.

—Debí haberle explicado que mi padre pasó gran parte de su vida en el extranjero, le interesaba mucho la arqueología, así que viajamos mucho por Italia, Sicilia y Grecia así que cuando estábamos en Japón, él no visitaba a nadie.

—Comprendo —dijo el —. Pero ahora, ¿qué va a ser de usted?

—Si al menos pudiera apropiarme de mi propio dinero —suspiró Fujisaki— mis albaceas me darían, desde luego, una mensualidad como lo hacían cuando vivía mi tía pero estoy seguro de que me harían volver con Uzumaki, se ha hecho gran amigo suyo— un gesto de desdén acaricio sus frágiles rasgos — y yo prefiero morir antes que volver a su casa.

—Entonces debemos pensar en algo más —decidió Tatsuha, que no quería hablar de muertes — ¿No hay nadie con quién pudiera usted casarse?

— ¿Casarme? — la simple palabra pareció causar furia en el joven— detesto a los hombres, los detesto a todos ¡Quisiera no tener que volver a ver a un hombre en mi vida! — lo dijo vehementemente y el mayor se echó a reír.

—Perdóneme —dijo él con suavidad— no me estoy burlando de usted, es que repitió con exactitud las palabras que yo me estaba diciendo cuando usted entró aquí, con la leve diferencia de que estaba hablando de las mujeres y donceles, como usted habla de los hombres.

— ¿Odia usted a los donceles? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—He concebido una violenta aversión hacia todos ellos.

— ¿No es usted casado?

—No, hasta el momento.

Suguru se quedó silencioso un rato y entonces dijo:

—Tengo la impresión de que usted piensa que ha caído en una trampa de la que siente que no hay escapatoria ¿No la hay, de veras?

—¡Ninguna! —contestó Tatsuha con aire sombrío.

—Entonces estamos en la misma situación —murmuro pensativamente el joven— debe haber algo que podamos hacer — dijo mirando pensativamente el fuego.

—Lo dudo —murmuró el mayor— Usted es un doncel solo, sin dinero, sin amigos que se hagan responsables de usted, si Uzumaki-san lo encuentra, puede demostrar que legalmente sigue usted bajo su protección.

—Lo sé— asintió el jovencito —y de usted… ¿cuál es el futuro?

— ¡Un brillante y espectacular matrimonio social! —contesto agriamente Tatsuha.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer —repitió el muchacho casi suplicante.

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, hundidos en sus pensamientos y de pronto, Suguru se incorporó en sus rodillas.

—Escuche —dijo— ¡He pensado en un plan!

—No creo que sirva de nada— contesto sombrio, pero Suguru le miraba fijamente así que agrego —pero hábleme de él, si eso le complace.

—Contésteme con sinceridad —dijo el doncel— ¿Me considera… atractivo? — Tatsuha se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, era difícil ver su rostro a la luz parpadeante de la chimenea, tenía una pequeña barbilla, una naricilla aristocrática, recta y pequeña; pero sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y sus mejillas tenían salpicaduras de lodo, era difícil decidir el color real de su cabello todavía húmedo y con rastros de lodo.

Parecía, de hecho, insignificante, de no ser por una voz suave, culta y musical que, pensó él, resultaba un tanto patética.

—Creo que en este momento la propia Afrodita no me parecería atractiva —dijo— pero si quiere saber la verdad, siempre he admirado a las mujeres morenas, sofisticadas y…

—…deliberadamente atractivas —completó Suguru— supongo que eso incluye también a los donceles.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? — por un momento Tatsuha.

—Lo adiviné —contestó— lo que voy a sugerirle puede parecerle absurdo— advirtió — sin embargo, tengo la íntima convicción de que es la única forma en que ambos podemos escapar de la red en que estamos atrapados.

—Para mí no hay escapatoria posible.

—Sí, la hay —insistió Suguru con una nueva fuerza en las palabras.

Se levantó y fue hacia su chaqueta, sacó algunos papeles de un bolsillo y empezó a extenderlos en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tatsuha con curiosidad.

—¡Un certificado de matrimonio! —contestó el doncel— Los tomé de la biblioteca, antes de salir, pensando que si los destruía, le llevaría dos o tres días más a Uzumaki reemplazarlos.

—Bueno, eso le da tres días más de libertad— contesto Tatsuha y propuso — vamos échelos al fuego.

—No — negó el joven con la cabeza — ¡Podemos usarlos de manera inteligente! Sí: Los usaremos para decir que estamos casados.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —exclamó él con incredulidad.

Suguru levantó la licencia especial hacia la luz.

—Vea— señalo — a pesar de todo los nombres aún no están, Uzumaki planeaba torturarme al hacerme ver como nuestros nombres se escribían en este certificado, pues bien ahora su nombre jamás aparecerá en este papel — sonrió encantadoramente en la oscuridad

—Tal vez soy muy tonto —dijo Tatsuha— pero no le comprendo.

— ¡Oh, trate de entender! — suplicó el muchacho con impaciencia— pondremos su nombre en el certificado de matrimonio en el lugar el sacerdote pondremos alguna firma inventada, ¡y diremos que estamos casados! Con estos documentos, y dada la importancia del nombre de mi padre, adjuntándola a la probable importancia de su familia, podré convencer a mis albaceas de que entreguen mi dinero a mi esposo, ósea usted — explicaba — y si todos creen que está casado conmigo, no podrán obligarlo a casarse con ese moreno y seductor doncel que lo tiene en sus garras…

—Es la sugerencia más ridícula que he oído en… —empezó a decir pero mientras hablaba su cerebro empezó a asimilar la idea.

Si anunciaba que se había casado y podía presentar un esposo de carne y hueso para demostrarlo, ni Taki ni Anthea podrían ya insistir.

Suguru lo estaba observando.

—¿Se da cuenta? — dijo con suavidad— después, cuando ya no haya peligro, podremos deshacernos el uno del otro, podemos decir que nos presentamos en el templo de una aldea y un hombre, que creíamos el sacerdote realizó la ceremonia y nos cobró sus honorarios ¡Fue una pena que descubriéramos después que era, en realidad, un vulgar ladrón!

—¿Piensa, en serio, que nos creerán? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—¡Nadie pondrá en tela de juicio la validez de nuestro matrimonio! Usted mostró mucha firmeza de carácter cuando Uzumaki quiso registrar el cuarto…

— ¡Eso fue diferente! Pero, tratar de engañar a todo el mundo…

—¿Cree usted que alguien se molestaría en recorrer los pueblos para buscar en sus registros la partida de nuestro matrimonio? Por favor — suplico con un tono suave y asustado y Tatsuha se aguantó de decir que sus familiares eran muy capaces de hacerlo —si no estamos disponibles no pueden casarnos — se detuvo y respiro profundamente antes de terminar —cásese conmigo— Tatsuha se inclinó y levantó los papeles del suelo.

—¿Podría alterar esto con tanta habilidad que nadie sospechara nada? —preguntó.

—Le prometo que, una vez que disponga ya de los complementos necesarios, nadie sospechará, ni por un momento, que el documento es falso, luego solo tendremos que agregarlo — hizo unas comillas con los dedos — a los registros de un templo, supongo que si sobornamos lo suficientemente bien a uno de los cuidantes funcionara.

—Estaríamos corriendo un inmenso riesgo —dijo el Tatsuha con lentitud.

—¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? —preguntó el doncel.

— ¡Caramba, claro que lo haremos! — exclamó el moreno— ¡Las cosas no pueden ser peores de lo que son ya! ¿Está usted seguro de ser capaz?

—Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvarme de Uzumaki y del resto de los hombres— contesto apasionadamente el muchacho — únicamente confiaría en usted.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Tengo un gran instinto en lo que a las personas se refiere y nunca me equivoco — aseguro— supe en cuanto entré a esta habitación, que usted me ayudaría— cerro los ojos un segundo y luego continuo — no tengo miedo de estar a solas con usted, como lo tendría de estar con cualquiera de los que he conocido desde que llegué a vivir con mi tía— pareció estremecerse—veía la lujuria en sus ojos y cuando se enteraban de que heredaría toda la fortuna de mi padre a la lujuria se sumaba la codicia — hablaba con tanta amargura que Tatsuha exclamó:

—Comprendo que has sufrido mucho, Suguru… pero no dejes que eso te amargue.

—Ya estoy amargado —contestó él— jamás podré confiar en un hombre… ni mucho menos amarlo ¡Nunca me casaré!

—Algún día cambiará de opinión —dijo el mayor— y cuando eso suceda, usaremos su historia del ladrón que dijo ser sacerdote.

—Usted puede librarse de mí mucho antes de que eso suceda.

—Ya veremos— sonrio Tatsuha, sintiendo una emoción más cálida en su cuerpo: se sentía salvado— pero, por ahora, seamos sensatos, antes de realizar ese atrevido plan sugerido por usted, tenemos que hacer que salgas sin problemas de aquí.

— ¡Me había olvidado de eso! —dijo el doncel mirándole asustado.

—Yo no —contestó Tatsuha con aire sombrío— me parece que en esta posada hay muy pocos cuartos y lo más probable es que su supuesto tutor esté descansando abajo, en el vestíbulo, en cuanto amanezca, sus sirvientes lo registrarán todo y si encuentran su caballo, lo reconocerán.

—Sí, es cierto… —el terror volvió al rostro del muchacho— por favor… piense en algo… ¡no debe dejar que él se apodere de mí! Le juro que todo lo que le he contado es cierto.

—¡Encontraremos la manera de salvarte… aunque tenga que matar a ese cerdo! —dijo irguiéndose en la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, retiró las cortinas, la abrió con lentitud y se asomó.

Había esperado una ráfaga de viento y de lluvia, pero mientras hablaban, el tiempo había cambiado, ya no hacía viento y una pálida luna había surgido de entre las nubes, permitiendo ver una delgada capa de nieve en los pequeños edificios, adyacentes a la posada.

Tatsuha miró hacia abajo.

La posada era un edificio pequeño y ruinoso: no había una gran distancia entre el primer piso y el suelo y debajo de la ventana por la que se asomaba, estaba el techo de una adición hecha al edificio principal, de la ventana a ese techo había poco más de un metro y de ahí al suelo otro tanto.

Tatsuha hizo una señal a Suguru para que se acercara.

—No hable —le susurró— alguien podría oírnos, pero mire y dígame si podría bajar de aquí a ese techo y después al suelo.

El doncel se asomó y después de mirar un momento se retiró, Tatsuha cerro la ventana.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo— suspiro y ambos se acercaron a la chimenea, Tatsuha consulto la hora

—En un lugar como éste, me imagino que se levantan como a las cinco y media así que si usted se marcha a las cinco, no creo que nadie lo vea.

— ¿Y a dónde debo ir? —preguntó.

—A la aldea de Nosaka—dijo él— a la hostería La joya del Emperador, donde me esperan, yo me iré de aquí como a las ocho, me iría con usted, pero eso despertaría las sospechas de su tutor, si es que sigue todavía en la posada.

—Entiendo— asintió lentamente el muchacho — debemos convencerlo de que no había nadie aquí.

Tatsuha le miro a conciencia e aquel momento, parecía muy frágil y muy pequeño en su averiado pijama de muselina blanca.

¿Puede usted ensillar solo su caballo? —preguntó.

—Lo he hecho a menudo —contestó sonriendo— tenía que hacer solo la mayor parte de mis cosas, cuando fui a vivir con mi tia— su mirada se humedeció — creo que mi presencia le producía celos, más que una antipatía directa, supongo que adivinó que su esposo se interesaba por mí, y como era mucho mayor que él, era muy celosa, Uzumaki se había casado con ella por interés y yo comprendí en seguida que ella lo fastidiaba mucho.

—Un hogar muy desventurado, por lo que veo.

—Supongo que debí haberme sentido agradecido —reflexionó el joven— pero después de la vida que había llevado con mi padre, de haberme relacionado con personas cultas e inteligentes, haber sido tratado como un ser humano, no puede imaginar lo terrible que fue el contraste…— había un sollozo ahogado en su voz y Tatsuha se preguntó si debía consolarlo pero entonces, de pronto, irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla— todo eso ha pasado ya —dijo— creo que ni siquiera el infierno puede durar para siempre… ¡sólo sé que preferiría morir a volver!

—Usted ha descubierto un camino para poder sobrevivir y tal vez encontrar un futuro más tolerable —contesto Tatsuha con tacto levantó los documentos matrimoniales y dijo—Y ahora, Suguru-chan, si antes del amanecer tiene que bajar por el muro de la casa, ensillar el caballo y dirigirse a toda prisa a la aldea de Nosaka, será mejor que descanse.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó el doncel mirando hacia la cama.

—Dormiré en la silla —contestó Tatsuha—. Tengo que mantener el fuego ardiendo, si no quiero que nos congelemos.

—Siento… que estoy… abusando de usted —dijo con inquietud.

—Al contrario, llegó usted a mí como el dios de la esperanza, si es que existe, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su plan… y me siento muy agradecido.

—Yo estoy seguro… completamente seguro… de que ambos escaparemos de los peligros que nos amenazan. ¿Me permite darle las gracias, señor, por creer en mí?

—Es demasiado pronto para darme las gracias— sonrió el mayor—hora, acuéstese y duerma si puede, yo le despertaré a tiempo, mientras tanto, estaré en guardia, nadie caerá sobre nosotros por sorpresa.

—Gracias —murmuró el muchacho con suavidad.

—¿Le duele mucho la espalda? —preguntó Tatsuha.

—Bastante —admitió él— pero no es nada comparado con la agonía mental que había estado sufriendo.

—Entonces, duerma —dijo él con voz bondadosa—, y sueñe con un futuro exento de ogros.

Suguru le sonrió y obedeció, se dirigió a la cama, retiró la ropa y se tendió vestido, cubriéndose después con las mantas.

Tatsuha se acercó a la mesita de noche y apagó las velas, arrojó algunos troncos más al fuego, acercó una silla para apoyar los pies y se instaló con cierta comodidad en el sillón.

Sabía que no podía dormir, pero eso no importaba: dedicaría el tiempo a pensar en lo que iban a hacer, a mantenerse vigilante y a estar listo para despertar en su momento a Suguru.

Al mismo tiempo en que Tatsuha observaba las brillantes llamas de la chimenea, otra persona a muchas millas de donde se encontraba miraba en fuego con insistente ansiedad.

—Hiro— llamo una voz suave y musical detrás del muchacho que miraba las llamas de fuego — es tarde, vamos, tienes que descansar — la voz, más allá de su belleza era suplicante, su dueño, era un muchacho de brillantes ojos amatistas, atractivo como un beso, le hablaba a otro jovencito, uno de cabellos rojos como el fuego y profundos y oscuros ojos azules — Hiro por favor, te enfermaras y ya sabes lo que han dicho los médicos — agrego afectadamente, el pelirrojo se volvió a verle con lentitud.

—ve a dormir tú Suichi, yo no tengo ganas — su voz clara y serena, parecía apagada, y su expresión, siempre suave, parecía en aquel momento al borde de la desesperación— iré, si eso te complace, más tarde Suichi, ve tú — le sonrió suavemente y extendió una mano a su dulce amigo— necesito pensar — explico y Suichi tras dudar unos segundos sintió retirándose de su lado.

Nakano Hiroshi, era joven, era atractivo, era inteligente y era requerido, tenía 19 años y era un doncel, sus padres pertenecían a un antigua linaje que retrocedía hasta los tiempos shogunato de Tokugawa y estaban orgullosos de ello, Hiro amaba a sus padres pero también detestaba sus normas, eran tradicionalistas, y eso lo sabía y aun así, aun así…

Sus manos se aferraron la una a la otra y sintió que se ahogaba, la carta de hace diez días, seguía ahogándole, había sido clara, pero la acción era imperdonable y horrorosa.

Cuando Hiro una vez terminada la preparatoria, habia logrado logrado una vacante en la universidad de Tokio, se habia sentido loco de contento, había estado estudiando durante dos años completos y ahora, sus dientes rechinaron de furia y quiso destrozarlo todo, miro el fuego de la chimenea artificial que los Shindou mantenían en su hogar y sus ojos se perdieron en él, quiso morir.

La carta había sido clara

El mensaje obvio.

No podría continuar estudiando

Debía atenerse a las órdenes paternas

Sus cabellos cayeron contra su rostro y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

No era tristeza era frustración

No era tristeza era odio

No era tristeza era rabia de saber que no podía desobedecer

Amaba a sus padres

Jamás se atrevería a deshonrarlos.

Su furia era demasiado grande, no podía evitarlo.

Quizas por ello no noto la ansiosa mirada que le observaba desde una de las puertas.

Suichi apretó la madera de la puerta y se alejó en dirección a sus habitaciones, sabía que Hiro no soportaba ser espiado, aun así, amaba a Hiro como a un hermano, como al mejor amigo que se ha tenido, lo adoraba y lamentaba profundamente que este no le confiara su sufrimiento, se preguntó que podía hacer.

Hiro apretó las manos pensando con fuerza, había dado su palabra a Yukio, su dulce y encantadora prima, y sabía que está le ayudaría en su actual problema, , pero si… si los atrapaban, estaría metido en un buen lio.

Cerro los ojos pensativo

Nakano Yukio era el prototipo de mujer japonesa, al menos en apariencia, hermosa, de oscuros cabellos y rasgos pequeños, Hiroshi y ella eran primos en segundo grado, aunque hacia tiempo que no se veian, por eso cuando recibió su visita se quedo sorprendido y aun asi la recibió con afecto, habían pasado un buen tiempo juntos, antes de que ella le dijera lo que la ocupaba.

—Ahora, escúchame, Hiroshi-kun —dijo— estoy desesperada y deseo que me ayudes, como nadie más podría hacerlo

— Sabes que te ayudare si puedo hacerlo, pero espero que no se trate de ninguna locura

— Quizás se trate de algo semejante a una locura — sonrio su prima —pero si te dijera que puedo convencer a tus padres de retirar su decisión y permitirte estudiar medicina hasta conseguir tu titulo? — la sonrisa de la mujer era perfecta, del tipo que te hace saber uqe controla la situación.

— Te diría — titubeo el joven— que por supuesto que te ayudare, pero, ¿por qué estás tan desesperada?

—Es lo que voy a contarte— Yukio se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la chimenea, donde empezó a quitar los largos alfileres de su sombrero, Hiroshi la observaba con curiosidad ¿Qué podía querer Yukio de él?.

Al mismo tiempo recordaba que la habia querido como una hermana, eran primos, y habían jugado juntos cuando niños a pesar de de que ella era tres años mayor que Hiroshi, habían sido muy buenos amigos.

Eso habia durado hasta que Yukio se caso, con un hombre detestable y sin demasiada importancia, además de extranjero. Realmente no tenía la importancia suficiente para ser yerno de Touya Nakano, esté había protestado, al igual que varios de sus familiares, pero Yukio se había salido con la suya, al casarse con el hombre que había elegido.

Antony Forest era un hombre vulgar, y nunca llegó a cuajar su carácter con el de su esposa, de hecho deslumbrado por su matrimonio y la considerable fortuna propia de su esposa, insistió en construir los sueños que no había podido cumplir antes por sus limitaciones económicas.

Se había empeñado en participar en carreras de autos, y, como no era un buen piloto, habia terminado muriendo un año despues de casarse con Yukio en un lamentable accidente de coches.

Hiroshi, para ser sinceros habia considerado una suerte que se muriera, y tenía la ligera impresión de que Yukio pensaba igual, aun asi y para proteger su reputación Yukio pasó el tiempo de un luto respetable.

Entonces, una vez pasado ese tiempo habia viajado con su padre y se convirtió en una de las más aclamadas bellezas de Turquia, donde su padre fungía como embajador.

Habían pasado dos años desde que ella viajara al extranjero, pero había terminado volviendo, hiro se pregunto, si su prima habia sido sincera al decir que era el primero a quien visitaba, habían sido muy apegados, pero no tanto ….

Yukio le hablaba, se habia levantado del sofá y se habia parado frente a hiroshi en una pose de escultura griega.

—Mírame, ¿crees que algún hombre desearía casarse conmigo por mi belleza?

Era una pregunta curiosa y Hiroshi sonrió antes de responder:

—Creo que sería ciego si no lo hiciera, eres muy hermosa, Yukio, como lo has sido siempre.

—Sé que lo soy —afirmó ella—, pero por desgracia la única persona a quien deseo escuchárselo decir, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Hiroshi, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su prima, era tan bella y el a pesar de todo la quería, sospechaba que sus padres no tomarían en cuenta a Yukio si esta cumplia su ofrecimiento, consideraban escandaloso que un doncel no planeara casarse jamas, como pensaba hacerlo hiroshi, pero apreciaba su intento.

Vio qué su prima aspiraba hondo antes de decir:

—Claude K Winchester.

—¿Claude k Winchester? —repitió Hiro confundido, nunca había oído de aquel nombre.

—Supuse que habrías oído hablar de él —señaló— fue embajador americano en Turquia y ahora esta aquí en Japón como apoyo extraoficial, si lo vieras Hiro, no hay hombre más atractivo.

Hiroshi sonrió amablemente.

—¿Vas a casarte con él? —preguntó.

Se hizo una breve pausa antes de que Yukio contestara, con lo que a su primo le pareció dureza en la voz:

—Sí, voy a casarme con él, pero no será fácil.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo elevando una ceja.

—Porque, querido el embajador está decidido a permanecer soltero y aun cuando lo divierto, se rehúsa a reconocer que me ama— suspiro — han pasado cuatro años desde que quedo viudo y dos desde que me conocio es detestable que no se olvide de su mujer muerta.

Hiro miró a su prima con sorpresa.

—Si así es como siente, ¿por qué deseas casarte con él?

—Porque es todo lo que deseo —respondió Yukio— y el marido que siempre he soñado tener — hizo una pausa y continuó—Sus casas son magníficas, tiene los últimos modelos en autos, su yate, en el que estuve una vez, es lo mas chic que he llegado a disfrutar.

Contuvo el aliento antes de proseguir:

—Es el mejor amante que he tenido, y como lo encuentro irresistible, quiero ser su esposa.

—¿Y no crees que él te lo pedirá? —preguntó hiro ignoranod la ultima revelación que le habia hecho su prima con respecto a sus relaciones con el extranjero..

—Tengo que obligarlo a hacerlo —contestó Yukio con voz firme.

—¿Qué puedes hacer? Imposible que te le declares.

—Ya lo hice— se encogio de hombros y Hiro la miro escandalizado— pero me respondió que desea permanecer soltero hasta que sea viejo, que ya ha tenido suficiente con su primer matrimonio, y que su hijo no aceptaría una madrastra de buen grado.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —repuso su primo— pero hay tantos hombres que desearían casarse contigo por tu belleza, que ¿por qué tienes que elegir al único difícil?

—Porque es el mejor y después de tener lo peor en mi primer matrimonio, no voy a cometer un error por segunda vez. Deseo lo mejor y es lo que voy a conseguir—hiroshi suspiro y la miro con preocupación.

—Pero… supón —dijo titubeante— que nunca… te lo propone.

—Tengo que obligarlo, de una u otra manera —insistió Yukio— lo quiero y deseo ser su esposa, pero te aseguro que hay cientos de otras mujeres que también lo desean- "supongo que donceles también" pensó Hiro pero decidio callar.

—¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Es lo que voy a contarte.

La hermosa morena se inclinó hacia Hiroshi y dijo, en tono de voz muy diferente.

—Escúchame bien. Allí es donde tienes que ayudarme— hiroshi se mantuvo en silencio dispuesto a escucharla—Ahora mismo él está en casa de un amigo cercano suyo, Tohma Seguchi, y no hay hombre más desagradable que ese tipo, pero ya me encargue de él, aun así y obviamente porque estoy dispuesta a todo por conseguir que me proponga matrimonio antes del festival de Sakura es que ire a ese tete con los seguchi, la familia de la mujer de este, y sus amistades.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó

—Dice —respondió su prima— que desea unas vacaciones porque está fastidiado de las interminables diversiones de Turquia, pero creo que hay otra razón para que el este aquí y más aun en la casa de seguchi.

—¿Cuál puede ser?

Yukio bajo la voz.

—Creo, aun cuando el jamás lo admitiría, que su gobierno le ha pedido que vea como van las cosas aqui en japon, y los alrededores de tokio, para ser exactos.

—aqui en tokio —repitió—. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que pase aquí con él?

—¡Muchísimo! Como tu padre debe saber, los americanos están decididos a saber que ocurre en el resto del mundo, y el espionaje internacional no es nada nuevo— Yukio se encogio de hombros—Es sólo una idea mía, sólo porque Claude se muestra tan misterioso en este asunto. Por lo tanto, debemos aprovechar cuanto suceda.

—¿Y cómo entramos nosotros en eso?

—Es lo que voy a decirte, consegui que los Seguchi me invitaran a su casa, ya sabes lo encantadora que puedo ser cuanod me lo propongo, pero mis padres insistieron en que no podía ir por ahí sola y sin compañía respetable — apretó los labios— sabes que podrían arreglárselas para impedir que yo vaya allá, asi que les sugerí acompañarme por un tio o tia, ellos se comunican con los sirvientes, asi que sabrían que lo hago.

Hiro la miró con profundo asombro.

—¡Una… acompañante! —repitió—. Pero si eres una viuda, no necesitas acompañante.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —respondió Yukio— Pero mis padres pueden ser muy autoritarios.

—No comprendo —contestó el más joven y se preguntó en qué forma podría ayudar el en eso.

—Te muestras muy tonto. No entiendes deseo, Hiroshi querido, que tú seas mi acompañante.

—¡Yo! —se echo a reir— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando soy más joven que tú y soltero?

Yukio se movió más cerca de el.

—Escucha y trata de comprender lo que te pido que hagas. Puedes imaginar lo aburrida que sería cualquier acompañante de nuestros tios, me volverían loca, y por supuesto arruinarían todos mis intentos, la idea de otro extranjero las vovlria locas— hio se mantuvo en silencio, considerando que aquello era una locura—Si me acompaña alguna mujer casada más joven —continuó su prima— sin duda intentará quitarme a Claude, porque solo por el voy yo y hará cuanto le sea posible para seducirlo— hiro sonrio—Lo lamento, querido, pero no tienes idea de cómo se comportan las mujeres cuando desean a un hombre tan excepcional y encantador como él.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo podría ayudarte.

—¿Has olvidado con qué talento solíamos actuar en las representaciones navideñas? Tú eras especialmente notable, como decía papá, una y otra vez.

Hiroshi internamente admitió que era verdad, para divertir a los familiares que solían hospedarse con ellos en Navidad, el y Yukio solían preparar alguna pieza teatral. Habian Empezado con alguna obra navideña y después las hicieron más sofisticadas.

Hiro en especial había recibido nutridos aplausos.

Sin embargo, lo había tomado como generosidad del público. Disfrutaba actuar y su tio le había comentado que si alguna vez necesitaba trabajar para vivir, siempre podría encontrar un buen trabajo en el teatro, por supuesto, bromeaba, Hiroshi se había reído mientras pensaba en cómo se escandalizarían sus padres ante la sola idea.

Comprendió con exactitud lo que Yukio le pedía y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer tal locura —contestó— para empezar nadie creerá que soy tan viejo como podría serlo algún tio tuyo.

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? —la interrumpió Yukio antes que pudiera decir nada más—. Si actúas el papel con habilidad y estás vestido en forma apropiada, no habrá razón para dudar que tienes más de treinta años y, por supuesto, que eres un viudo, para así no tener que explicar por qué tu esposo no te acompaña.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo lograba en el escenario tal vez durante media hora, pero no durante varios días o tal vez semanas.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Por supuesto que puedes! —insistió ella— y como estaba tan segura de que no te negarías a hacerme feliz el resto de mí vida, traje conmigo la ropa que necesitarás.

—La ropa que necesitaré —repitió el más joven—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Habia pilas de ellas en casa, cuando volvi solo tuve que abrir armarios, pertenecieron a un tío que murió en fecha reciente. Me pidieron que me deshiciera de todas sus cosas y conservara las que quisiera.

Hizo una pausa y continuó:

—Iba a enviar toda su ropa a un asilo cuando mi padre me habló de la acompañante y comprendí cómo podría aprovecharla.

—¿Qué edad tenía tu tío?

—Más de cuarenta años y su ropa es elegante, pero por supuesto, nada que yo pueda usar.

—Por favor, Yukio, no puedo hacerlo —rogó él—. Sólo me pondría en vergüenza y te haría quedar mal. Entonces realmente estarías en un lío.

—No del todo, diría que simplemente era una broma, lo que tenemos que hacer es convencer a los sirvientes de que tengo un acompañante decente y de la familia, además la casa de los seguchi debe guardar millones de tesoros antiguos, ya sabes que proviene de una línea casi tan decente como la nuestra.

—aun asi, creo que estas cometiendo una imprudencia, porque no esperar a que el venga aquí a tokio? Entonces podras tratarlo.

— Tratarlo? Habrá miles de mujeres lanzándose a sus brazos!

— No creo que las cosas estén tan mal.

—Espera a conocerlo. Es tan apuesto que resulta imposible a todas las mujeres dejarlo en paz. Sólo necesitan verlo para arrojarse a sus brazos.

—No puedo imaginar algo peor que estar casada con un hombre así —repuso el muchacho— Yukio, sé sensata y enamórate de alguien diferente.

—Lo intenté. ¡Fue un total y absoluto fracaso! No tienes idea de lo desdichada que fui en mi primer matrimonio.

—Lo lamento mucho, querida —contestó hiro— pero sin duda comprendes que quizás, el no se lo mas adecuado para ti, tiene un hijo! Te imaginas algo peor que criar al hijo de otra mujer?

— Siempre puedo enviar al mocoso lejos de su padre — contesto su prima con desagrado, hiro suspiro, Yukio lo miraba, esperando que le dijera que la ayudaría.

Una vez más su prima se salió con la suya y Hiro comprendió que tendría que hacerlo, además si los descubrían siempre podía culpar a sus padres por quitarle sus estudios, deseaba vengarse de algún modo de su autoritaria actitud..

—¿No hay… nadie más… que pudiera ir… contigo… excepto yo? —preguntó desesperado, ennun ultimo intento de deternese..

Yukio negó con la cabeza

—En nadie más confiaría. ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto disfrutaría cualquier otra mujer al comentar después que pudo engañar al magestuoso Seguchi Tohma? — hiro pensó que también era porque en realidad su prima ahora no podría tener tantas amistades, habia pasado tres años en el extrangeo

—Sí… acepto —contestó— pero…. todavía… no lo decido, ¿cuándo partiríamos?

—Dentro de dos días— hiroshi se pregunto si no habría un error.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría estar listo?

—Puedes hacerlo porque tienes toda la ropa lista. No tienes que hacer ningún equipaje, ya está todo guardado —indicó yukio.

—Como mi tío eran delgado como tú, estoy segura de que toda su ropa te quedará, estoy segura que son de tu talla.

—Pareces tener respuesta para todo —señaló con voz ahogada Hiroshi y se pregunto como le explicaría a Suichi que se iria—Está bien, Yukio —convino—. Como de costumbre, te sales con la tuya e iré contigo. Pero si las cosas salen mal, no me culpes.

—No lo haré y si Claude se niega a casarse conmigo cuando volvamos a Turquia, me culpare a mi misma por ineficiente.

Lo dijo como si tal cosa fuera imposible.

Notas finales:

A que Suguru es un maestro de la intriga :)

Jajaja

Espero que os haya gustado la historia.

Mil besos para ustedes.

Hasta pronto.

Pd: dejen algun comentario ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tras arrojar nuevos troncos al fuego, Tatsuha se levantó con mucha suavidad, abrió la puerta con sigilo, salió al pasillo y se asomó al vestíbulo de abajo, como había supuesto, en un sillón, estaba Uzumaki-san, Tatsuha observo que el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre y que en una de aquellas manos llevaba un látigo, como el que usan normalmente los palafreneros con los caballos, el moreno tuvo una idea de qué tipo de arma se había usado contra Suguru.

Durante un momento Tatsuha miró al hombre, luchando contra el deseo de bajar la escalera, decir a aquel cerdo sádico lo que pensaba de él y poder darle una lección, pero su sentido común se impuso.

Tatsuha volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, dio vuelta a la llave y puso de nuevo el cerrojo.

— ¿Está allí? — preguntó una voz, procedente de la cama, era baja y asustada, era indudable que Suguru, a quién había visto profundamente dormido antes de salir, tenía el sueño ligero.

—Está dormido abajo, frente al fuego —contestó Tatsuha.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sentándose, sobre la cama.

—Las cuatro de la mañana.

—Creo que debo irme, la luna debe estar todavía lo bastante brillante para que vea por dónde voy, Kagami-san el sirviente que viene con Uzumaki, es muy madrugador — explicaba con gesto preocupado — me ha dicho con frecuencia que se levanta siempre antes que los pájaros.

—Entonces será mejor que se vaya ahora… —aceptó el mayor.

Suguru se levantó del lecho y Tatsuha se apuró a quitar las mantas y las sábanas.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Suguru.

—Voy a hacer una cuerda —contestó él—. Eso le dará cierto apoyo al bajar, una vez que esté a salvo en el suelo, las retiraré y volveré a ponerlas en la cama.

El doncel no hizo más preguntas; se acercó al fuego para retirar su traje de montar, ya seco, y se lo puso encima.

—¿Cree que no le pasará nada? — preguntó Tatsuha preocupado— creo que debería bajar con usted, para ensillarle el caballo.

—¡No, no! Si alguien lo viera volver, sabrían que me ha ayudado— contesto apuradamente su compañero — si Uzumaki le ve marcharse solo, tal vez piense que se equivocó.

—Por cierto —exclamó Tatsuha, al venírsele rápidamente un pensamiento—. ¿Trae usted dinero?

Suguru negó con la cabeza y él sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo, extendiendo la mano hacia el muchacho, este titubeó un momento y el mayor pensó que los iba a rechazar, pero, por fin, extendió la mano y los tomó.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Vaya directo a La joya del Emperador —dijo Tatsuha— y dígale al posadero, únicamente a él, que viene de mi parte, que yo me voy a reunir con usted más tarde. De a entender que esperaba encontrarme de hecho, pero al no encontrarme actué que está seguro de que iré con usted, aproveche y descanse allí.

—Seguiré sus recomendaciones —dijo Suguru, con cierta risita, y luego se acercó de puntillas a la ventana y la abrió.

—No mire hacia abajo y aférrese bien a las sábanas.

Tatsuha había atado las dos sábanas, amarrando un extremo del doncel en torno a su cintura. Agarrándose con fuerza de las sábanas, Suguru salió por la ventana y se deslizó con suavidad hasta el techo de abajo, cubierto de nieve. Se detuvo en él y se asomó al suelo, entonces, sujetándose con una mano de la sábana y con otra de un tubo de desagüe, fue bajando poco a poco hasta el suelo, Suguru miró a su alrededor y con profunda desolación vio que para llegar al establo debía cruzar un patio iluminado por la luna, decidió que sería fácil que cualquiera lo viera desde la posada, contuvo el aliento y se armó de valor.

El mayor le vio hacer un leve gesto de despedida, echarse a correr a través del patio y perderse en las sombras de los cobertizos, entonces tiró al suelo las sábanas que había subido con rapidez y se quedó escuchando en la ventana. Hacía frío, pero no lo notó.

No se escuchaba sonido alguno procedente de la posada.

Después de lo que a él le pareció mucho tiempo, cuando empezaba a pensar con desesperación que algo había sucedido, escuchó el claro sonido de unas pisadas de caballo.

Avanzaban por una superficie empedrada, a juzgar por la claridad con que se oían, después se hizo el silencio, como si el jinete hubiera llevado al animal hacia una superficie más suave.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que vio en la distancia un punto negro, impreciso, que se movía sobre la blancura de la nieve.

Fue visible sólo unos segundos, mientras cruzaba un prado. Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad de los árboles y no lo pudo ver más.

¡Suguru había escapado… al menos, la primera parte de su plan había tenido éxito!, pensó lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Cerró la ventana y volvió al calor de la habitación, para desatar las sábanas y ponerlas de nuevo en la cama.

Al acercarse otra vez a la chimenea, vio sobre la mesa el certificado de matrimonio y la licencia especial. Se quedó mirándolos un momento y entonces sonrió: Todo saldría bien, estaba seguro, el doncel le había dado una confianza nueva.

Horas después Tatsuha entró en la hostería La joya del Emperador, en Nosaka, y encontró al sirviente que había enviado con sus cosas, esperando en el vestíbulo, con expresión preocupada.

— Me alegro de que haya llegado — exclamó con alivio— he estado muy preocupado por lo que pudo haberle sucedido; aunque supusimos que la tormenta debió obligarlo a buscar algún refugio.

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó el joven.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el sirviente continuó, bajando la voz.

—Hay un doncel aquí, jovencito, que dice que tiene una cita con usted, no quiso darme su nombre.

—Lo estaba esperando —dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa emocionada— ¿Dónde está?

—En la sala privada que contraté para usted, llegó muy temprano— la mirada inquisitiva del sirviente causó una sensación de tensión en Tatsuha que no por ello dejo de sonreír — en realidad, cuando yo…

Tatsuha, que no quería oír explicaciones, lo interrumpió diciendo:

—Llévame a donde está.

El hombre cruzó el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la salita que daba al jardín posterior. Tatsuha entró y vio una pequeña figura que se volvía hacia él.

— ¿No tuvo problemas para encontrar el lugar? — preguntó con voz suave y despidió con un gesto al sirviente cerrando la puerta tras él, había venido pensando que no sabía con exactitud cómo era Suguru. La escasa luz a la que lo había visto le dejó una imagen vaga y poco favorable de este y mientras galopaba, pensaba:

« ¡Si me lo encontrara en la calle, no lo reconocería!»

Ahora vio que Suguru era muy diferente de la muchachito empapado, desarreglado y aterrorizado de la noche anterior: lo único que quedaba de la primera impresión era su voz suave y melodiosa que exclamó ahora:

— ¡Vino usted! ¡Casi temí que hubiera soñado que existía de veras!

Sus ojos eran enormes, casi demasiado grandes para el pequeño rostro afilado, todavía pálido por el cansancio. Tenían un color castaño fuerte, bordeados por pestañas muy negras.

Su cabello era de un color indefinido, verde oscuro o algo semejante, lo que sin duda explicaba la blancura de su piel. Ya limpio y bien peinado, con el cabello recogido para mostrar las proporciones perfectas de su cabeza, era, en realidad, muy bonito.

«No, el adjetivo es precioso» pensó Tatsuha y dijo:

—Debo admitir que yo mismo temí haber soñado lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿No ha cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó con voz trémula.

—No he cambiado de opinión, pero quiero hablar con usted muy en serio, antes de que sigamos adelante.

—Entonces, lo ha pensado mejor —dijo él— lo entiendo y no debe preocuparse por mí. Me ha ayudado a escapar y le estoy más agradecido de lo que podría decir nunca con palabras.

Se había acercado a Tatsuha al decir eso y cuando él miró su rostro pensó que era imposible dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Se está precipitando —contestó con calma— permítame informarle que está equivocado… muy equivocado, en lo que está suponiendo.

— ¿Quiere decir que… sí piensa seguir adelante con… nuestro plan?

—Si usted está de acuerdo. Pero necesitamos hablar. Siéntese, Suguru-chan, ya ha desayunado, supongo.

—Sí, gracias —contestó el muchacho— ¿Y usted?

—Me sirvieron algo en la posada, pero apenas lo probé.

—Entonces, ordene el desayuno aquí, puedo escucharle mientras come.

—Hay muy poco tiempo —contestó— su tutor lo busca.

Vio cómo el temor invadía el rostro de Suguru.

—Cuando salí de mi cuarto a las siete, esta mañana —explicó—, Uzumaki-san estaba riñendo a su sirviente, supongo que el que usted llamo, Kagami, le grito que usted debía estar en alguna parte, y tengo la sensación de que revisan las casas cercanas a la posada en la que estuvimos.

—Así que me están… buscando —murmuró Suguru en voz baja—. Yo sabía que no iba… a escapar con… tanta facilidad.

—Pero no lo han encontrado todavía —sonrió Tatsuha con aire tranquilizador—, y para cuando llegue hasta aquí, nos habremos ido ya— se detuvo un momento al notarlo visiblemente agitado— ante todo, le prometo que le salvaré de Uzumaki-san, de un modo o de otro, podría llevarlo con uno de mis familiares, mi hermana por ejemplo, mientras presentamos una demanda legal contra él, negando que sea su tutor…

—No, no —lo interrumpió— no quiero ser una… carga tan pesada para usted; si me lleva a Tokio, encontraré algún amigo de mi padre o algún tipo de trabajo. Me libraré de Uzumaki — el muchacho demostraba control, pero el miedo no desaparecía de sus ojos.

— ¿Durante tres años? —preguntó Tatsuha

—Será… difícil —admitió Suguru—, pero… me las ingeniaré.

— ¿Sin dinero? —insistió.

El doncel dio un profundo suspiro, antes de murmurar con visible terror:

—No puedo… volver; prefiero que me mate a golpes a casarme con él.

—Muy bien, entonces, seguiremos adelante con nuestro plan.

Los ojos de Suguru se encendieron con una luz repentina.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Por supuesto —contestó él—. Pero lo que quería explicarle, Suguru, es que yo me beneficiaré de este arreglo tanto como usted. Así que no tiene por qué sentirse agradecido conmigo.

— ¡Pero estoy agradecido! Más de lo que podría decir, siento en mi corazón que usted fue enviado para… salvarme— su voz era tan emocional, que Tatsuha se sintió conmovido, sin embargo hablo rápidamente.

—Es usted demasiado confiado —protestó Tatsuha—. ¿Qué tal si resulto una amenaza peor que Uzumaki-san?

—No sería posible —contestó con una sonrisa— como le dije anoche, sé que puedo confiar en usted. ¡Todo lo que le pido es que me permita pagarle su bondad, ayudándole en sus dificultades!

—Bien, creo que ahora puedo desayunar —dijo Tatsuha.

— ¡Espere! Hay algo más.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—No podemos llegar a Tokio y decir que nos hemos casado, sin asegurarnos de que su sirviente lo crea así.

—Tiene razón —dijo Tatsuha, frunciendo el ceño— aunque a decir verdad, ese sirviente es más sirviente de mi padre que mío, supongo que eso ayudara a avalar la historia, papá no podrá negar algo que su propio sirviente dice que es así — murmuro, Suguru le miraba sonriendo un poco.

—Recordé, mientras le esperaba, que en el camino a Tokio y cerca de esta aldea hay un santuario sintoísta y hace dos días mi tío recibió una carta de una amiga que vive cerca de allí, entre otras cosas, le decía que el sacerdote había muerto y los monjes de allí estaban de duelo, pero el lugar seguirá abierto y como no hay nadie — su sonrisa era clara.

— ¿Quiere decir que debemos pretender que nos casamos en ese santuario? — al venir de una familia de sacerdotes Tatsuha sentía que el muchacho tenía idea muy libres y le faltaba poco para desmayarse del escándalo.

—Si podemos irnos sin su sirviente, podemos detenernos en allí y cuando queramos deshacer este matrimonio será fácil demostrar que quien nos casó tuvo que ser un farsante.

— ¡Veo, Suguru-san, que es usted un intrigante muy hábil!

—Mi padre solía decir que si uno tiene que decir una mentira… ¡más vale que sea bien dicha!

—Y, sin embargo, me parece que usted no es una persona aficionada a decir mentiras. ¿O me equivoco?

—No. Pero lo estoy planeando como si fuera una novela.

—Me parece que tiene usted mucha imaginación —comentó Tatsuha sonriendo, mientras llamaba a Kotaro-san, el sirviente, en cuanto éste se presentó, le dijo:

—Kotaro-san, aprecio tu trabajo y te agradezco que hayas accedido ayudarme en todo, sin embargo mis planes difieren un poco de lo que sabes.

—Comprendo, joven —dijo el sirviente, con aire impasible.

—consigue alguien que se lleve mi caballo y el de el joven Suguru de vuelta a la casa de mi hermana, ten cuidado de que este no hable de ellos con nadie.

—Pero… señor — de repente parecía preocupado.

—Estoy seguro, Suguru — dijo volviéndose al muchacho que le miraba— que no tendrás nada en contra de que mi hermana cuide tu caballo te aseguro que tiene un establo magnifico.

—Para nada—sonrió el muchacho — pero sería bueno que se llevara una garantía — señalo — no queremos que los acusen — pareció divertirse, y saco unos papeles, — tenga— le dio unos papeles a Kotaro — es una copia del pedigrí de Sansón, es un buen caballo, no dará problemas.

—Bien, ahora Kotaro-san como te decía, los planes han cambiado y has el favor de no enviar una nota de emergencia a mi padre con los caballos, si lo haces lo sabré —amenazo —y se bueno, toma mi equipaje y demás cosas y llévalas a mi casa, la mía, no la de mi padre, en Tokio, iras en el tren y dejaras el auto aquí, lo necesitare yo.

—así se hará —contestó Kotaro, Tatsuha miro al sirviente, debía tener ya 50 años y él lo había querido incluso más que a su propio padre, sabía que Kotaro también lo quería, poseía un atractivo innato, a Tatsuha le habría gustado mirarle más ahora que su padre no lo vigilaba.

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero Tatsuha lo detuvo.

—Hará frío en el viaje —dijo— y podría haber otra tormenta— le miraba a los ojos, hubiera deseado arrancarle un juramento de no decir nada — has el favor de comprar un traje completo y abrigado para Suguru-san.

Salió de la habitación y Suguru se echó a reír.

—Debe estar consumiéndolo la curiosidad —dijo—, y puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que sospecha ya que vamos a casarnos en secreto.

—Eso le diré cuando lleguemos a Tokio —dijo él.

Antes de una hora se disponían a partir. Suguru se protegía del frío con una capa, cuya capucha bordeada de piel resaltaba el atractivo de su rostro, Kotaro había conseguido un traje caro y decente para el muchacho y este se veía magníficamente.

Habían subido al moderno auto de Tatsuha y este ya se sentía dueño de la situación.

—Viene muy callado— miro a Suguru.

—Le estaba observando —contestó con una sonrisa clara — es un auto magnifico.

— ¿Se considera usted juez competente en la materia? —preguntó él.

—Creo que sí —contestó el doncel en tono serio— mi padre amaba dos cosas: a sus caballos y sus autos, coleccionaba uno y otro, aunque muchos comentaban que debía coleccionar otro tipo de trofeos — sonrió ácidamente — pero era lo único que le interesaba, aparte de la arqueología y de mí, creo que apenas noto que mi madre murió… — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Su padre no sería, por casualidad, Shinto Fujisaki? -pregunto y le dio una breve mirada antes de concentrarse en la carretera.

— ¿Ha oído usted hablar de él?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ganó bastantes carreras famosas y mi cuñado hace tres años lo maldijo por hacerle perder una cantidad nada despreciable — se echó a reír — si lo hubiera visto, en fin toda persona interesada en las carreras de autos conoce el nombre de su padre ¿Es cierto que jamás asistía a una carrera?

—me temo que si, él detestaba la publicidad que parecía inevitable cuando se gana

— ¡Qué extraordinario! —exclamó Tatsuha con una sonrisa de lado.

—Vivíamos un poco aislados del mundo —continuó Suguru—. Pasábamos seis meses al año, o más, viajando por el extranjero, volvíamos para que mi padre preparara sus caballos y sus autos para algún evento importante y sólo participaba en una carrera al año, pasada ésta, nos volvíamos a marchar, pero en esas semanas yo tenía la oportunidad de tratar con una familia que vivía al lado nuestro, si usted hubiera visto a su hijo— Tatsuha miro de lado a Suguru cuya sonrisa se había hecho adorable, parecía inevitablemente perdido en aquel recuerdo — si existe una criatura más hermosa me sorprendería.

—un joven encantador, supongo, ¿estará ya casado? — pregunto con delicadeza, observando los gestos de Suguru.

—No lo sabría, su prima se casó siendo joven, si recuerdo bien, hace unos... Cinco años quizás, no le veo desde entonces, y él era un año mayor a mí, pero supongo que es muy probable, sería difícil que un doncel tan bello como él se mantuviera soltero

—Así que era un doncel — repitió con una sonrisa Tatsuha, lamentando el camino de sus pensamientos.

—Si — Suguru le miro — era muy bello, y sus maneras eran tan extraordinarias, siempre caminaba junto a un joven con una voz tan bella con el cielo, aunque nunca llegue a saber si este era un doncel o un hombre— se llevó un dedo a los labios — pero sería difícil verlos, creo que partieron hace tiempo en un viaje al extranjero…

—Comprendo —contestó el mayor.

—oh, yo le estaba hablando de mi padre — titubeo el muchacho y Tatsuha sonrió.

—No se preocupe, me alegra saber que tiene amistades que podrá buscar una vez nos hayamos casado — sonrió de lado

— ¿Trae la licencia y el certificado usted? —preguntó Suguru.

—Sí, aquí los traigo —contestó él.

—Será mejor que me los dé antes de que lleguemos a Tokio —dijo el muchacho—. No conviene que nadie los vea antes de que yo los haya alterado.

— ¿Qué necesita para esta delicada tarea? —preguntó el mayor..

—un bolígrafo y un sello familiar, de preferencia de un templo, pero hallaremos alguna falsificación.

—Compraremos lo que sea necesario, en cuanto a un sello, vea en el maletín que está detrás suyo o la que está bajo los asientos, no es muy grande, el de color pardo, si ese — manejaba y miraba por el espejo que Suguru hiciera lo que él decía — ahora ábralo y tome la cartuchera de cuero, bien, tenga cuidado de seguir mis instrucciones, dentro están los sellos del templo de mi familia, pero también tengo unos cuantos del templo de los Higurashi y de los Shintaro, ... — hablo con voz clara y seria, empezó a dar instrucciones

Poco después, entraban a las puertas del templo del que habían hablado antes…

—Aquí es donde nos casamos —dijo el mayor, deteniendo sus caballos.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar —dijo Suguru—, debemos saber cuál es el aspecto del santuario en el que se supone que nos casamos.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Tatsuha.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a dos niños que contemplaban admirados el auto, les pidió que lo vigilaran, prometió darles una recompensa, y ellos aceptaron con entusiasmo, Tatsuha bajó y ayudó a Suguru.

Entonces, tras una última mirada al auto el mayor siguió a Suguru por el angosto sendero que conducía a la iglesia.

Suguru giró el picaporte de la pesada puerta adornada con grandes imágenes del panteón Japonés el interior olía a incienso y humedad. Sus pisadas, en las baldosas de piedra gris, retumbaban por todo el lugar.

Se quedaron de pie en el pasillo central, mirando hacia el altar, con sus velas apagadas.

Al moreno le pareció el lugar extrañamente silencioso, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no entraba en un templo, aunque hacía tiempo, antes del desastre de la decisión de Eiri, él tenía planeado dirigir el templo de su familia, luego vio a Suguru deslizarse arrodillándose frente al altar, unir las manos como un niño en oración y cerrar los ojos.

Él permaneció de pie respetando aquel momento de comunión espiritual, había perdido gran parte de su fe hacía tiempo.

Entonces Suguru abrió los ojos, se volvió hacia el mayor y sonrió.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo con suavidad—. Estoy seguro… ahora, sé que todo saldrá bien.

Lo dijo con tal convicción, que el mayor también se sintió seguro de que así sería. El doncel salió del banco y cuando volvía hacia la puerta, tomó la mano de él, como un niño que confía en alguien y busca su protección.

—Saldrá bien, porque… usted hará que así sea —dijo el doncel.

Poco después habían reanudado la marcha hacia Tokio.

Se detuvieron en una tienda, en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Suguru pudo comprar el bolígrafo y otros enseres que necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, en Tokio, Kotaro le había enviado un mensaje claro: estaba con su cosas en el hogar familiar y que más valía que fuera allí a menos que quisiera que en aquel momento enviara un mensaje a su familia, temblando de frío, por el empeoramiento del tiempo, Tatsuha y Suguru llegaron al hogar familiar de los Oeusegui en Tokio y el joven doncel pudo admirar que la casa era imponente, en el vestíbulo Kotaro y un viejo mayordomo, que tenía el aspecto de un arzobispo, se acercó a ellos con aire respetuoso:

—Bienvenido a casa, señorito, temíamos que no llegaría hoy.

—No, tuvimos la suerte de que no fuera así —contestó Tatsuha—. Y, Toria-san, quiero que me felicite usted. Me casé esta tarde.

Se volvió a Suguru y dijo:

—Éste es Toria-san, ha estado con mi familia desde hace treinta años.

—Treinta y dos, joven, para ser exactos —contestó el anciano— permítame ofrecerles, en nombre mío y de toda la servidumbre, mis mejores deseos por su felicidad.

—Gracias, Toria-san —dijo Tatsuha—. Supongo que Suguru querrá ir arriba, por favor, pida a Kaneru-san que lo atienda ahora mismo.

Una anciana ama de llaves, con un traje de seda negra y un gran círculo de llaves pendiente de su cintura, se apresuró a recibirlo con grandes sonrisas y manifestaciones de contento.

—¡Es una verdadera sorpresa para nosotros! —exclamó—. ¡Casi me desmayo de la impresión! Pero estoy muy contenta de que el joven amo nos haya traído, al fin, a su consorte. Pero, no debía estar hablando así… ¿Su equipaje viene tras ustedes, señor…?

—A decir verdad, Kaneru-san —contestó Suguru—. No tengo equipaje. ¡Tatsuha y yo nos fugamos!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué emocionante y qué romántico! Y yo que pensé que eso sólo ocurría en las novelas…— a pesar de la simulada felicidad de la mujer, sus ojos eran críticos.

—El problema es qué voy a hacer para conseguir un vestido decente para bajar a cenar esta noche… —suspiró Suguru.

—Tengo una idea —contestó Kaneru-san—. Tengo una sobrina que trabaja en la Maison Frangaise, una tienda, en el centro, que acaba de abrir y tiene la última moda de París, la preferida de la hermana del joven amo, si tomo sus medidas, puedo enviar a algún sirviente para decir a mi sobrina que traiga algunos trajes, sin duda debe haber algo en la tienda que usted pueda usar esta noche, mañana podrá hacer su elección entre una variedad más amplia.

— ¿Está segura de que no es demasiado tarde? —preguntó Suguru.

Kaneru-san consultó el reloj.

—No lo creo, porque aunque la tienda cierre, las dependientas trabajan hasta muy tarde.

—Entonces, envíe a alguien por favor, estoy seguro de que a Tatsuha no le importará, mientras tanto, me gustaría tomar un baño.

—Por supuesto, en eso estaba pensando yo misma —dijo Kaneru-san y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Suguru se sentó frente al gran espejo, que había en el tocador. Se miró un momento en él y dijo conteniendo un sollozo:

—¡Estoy a salvo! ¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias!

A diez calles de la casa familiar de los Seguchi, se admiraba una mansión elegante y orgullosa que se alzaba como un insulto al modelo tradicional de las calles, estaba hecha sal estilo occidental, los Shindou eran japoneses de pura cepa, y bastante atractivos, los ojos de los hombres y las mujeres se volvían a ver a sus miembros cuando estos caminaban ligeros por la calle, sin embargo pertenecían al grupo que había traicionado a los suyos, se comentaba en susurros que habían pertenecido a un shogunato importante que habían estado a favor de la occidentalización de Japón, se decía que algunos de sus miembros habían ocupado puestos de espionaje internacional, y se sabía que nunca un miembro suyo había practicado el harakiri, aunque se sabía, entre las familias antiguas, que habían cometido actos imperdonables, las familias de la antigua nobleza, las familias que habían practicado la seda de los samuráis, etc los evitaban, o los habían evitado el siglo pasado, en el siglo XXI era difícil evitarlos, puesto que eran poderosos, y aunque no tenían honor, actuaban como orgullosos nobles antiguos y exigían un respeto casi deidificado, los shindou…

Los shindou tenían dos bellos hijos, un hijo, atractivo como un sueño y con una voz tan dulce como un lirio, su nombre era Suichi y no había ser más encantador en el mundo para todos aquellos los que lo conocían, y una hija, intensa como el fuego, de ojos profundos y cabellos largos, con un decidido gusto por la moda, su nombre era Maiko.

Suichi vivía en paz con el mundo y con su alma, o eso aparentaba, amaba a menudo y lo hacía con más fuerza de la recomendable, adoraba a su mejor amigo, Hiroshi Nakano, que le llevaba un año de edad, a quien veía siempre con ojos prisioneros de afecto y ansiedad, había apoyado a su amigo en su idea de estudiar Medicina, y había aceptado en silencio la decisión de Hiroshi de no enamorarse jamás, lo había querido, adorado y admirado, y había inclinado su cabeza en silencio ante sus decisiones, dispuesto a aceptarlo como era, llevaban juntos bastante tiempo, Hiroshi se había quedado con él cuando había llegado a estudiar en la Todai, y los Shindou lo habían recibido en silencio y con algarabía, Suichi le sonreía muchas veces al día, aunque sus carreras fueran diferentes y aunque sus modos de ver la vida fueran contrarios.

Por eso cuando Hiro le comunico que se iría con su prima de paseo al interior del país por un par de meses, estuvo a punto de gritar, quería a Hiro y no quería perderlo de vista, pero como siempre asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

—Voy a extrañarte — dijo con un gesto de tristeza, y estrecho a Hiro en sus brazos con fuerza, era delgado, frágil como el cristal y difícil de entender, sintió los brazos de Hiroshi responderle al abrazo y se miraron, ambos sonreían de manera extraña, Suichi le quería y estaba seguro de que Hiro le correspondía en el sentimiento de hermandad.

—vamos, volveré pronto, — Hiro le sonrió con suavidad, llevándose una mano a los cabellos una vez se separaron, ese día partía a casa de Yukio, donde cogerían maletas y partirían a la casa de los Seguchi, ocultaba con notable encanto su preocupación por ir a casa de unas personas que en realidad no conocía, y de las que no había sabido hasta que su prima los nombrara, se preguntó si serian nuevos ricos en silencio mientras se veía reflejado en la mirada de Suichi, y por un momento su corazón latió, ¡era tan bello!, en silencio reconoció que suichi era una de las razones por las que no quería casarse, suichi, lo sabía no era un doncel, aunque poseía la fisonomía de uno, era un hombre, pero solo se casaría con la pareja que sus padres le elegiría, y jamás desobedecería, y Hiro lo sabía, mientras se veía en aquellos ojos y ladeaba la cabeza para despedirse de Maiko, los señores Shindou estaban en un viaje de negocios, por lo que no sabrían que Hiro se había ido, y suichi lo excusaría después, suichi sonreía y decía algo.

—… en fin, disruta tu paseo — se llevaba una mano a la nuca con relajación, el tiempo de mirarse en sus ojos había pasado, por mucho que a Hiro le doliera saber aquello — me encantaría poder colarme entre tu prima y tú en este paseo, pero estamos en época, las visitas diplomáticas son estos meses y padre insiste en encontrarme en mi lugar una vez vuelva — sonrió y el mayordomo anuncio que ya había movido las maletas al auto, Yukio había enviado un auto con chofer incluido, pero se excusaba diciendo que tenía una reunión, Hiro aparto el pensamiento de que su prima pudiese estar siendo mezquina en su actitud hacia él, cerró los ojos y tras un último abrazo se metió en el amplio interior del auto, admiro los asientos ribeteados de piel de carnero, suave y agradable, el chofer hablo.

—llegaremos a la casa en media hora señor, si esta muy aburrido hay unos libros en la guantera…— hiro dejo de tomarle atención casi de inmediato, cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para lo que haría desde entonces, pronto sería no Hiroshi Nakano, un doncel soltero y de buena familia, pronto sería un respetado, notable y probablemente aburrido doncel viudo que acompañaba a Yukio en uno de sus paseos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hiro subió al ascensor del Royal Nuit, un hotel cuatro estrellas, hasta llegar al piso de la habitación que su prima había rentado aquel día, para él, preocupado pensó en el chofer del auto que su prima le había enviado, "no te preocupes, querido, Kagami está loco por mí, no dirá nada" dijo la voz de su prima en su cabeza, logrando una vez más, escandalizarlo, apretó los labios pensando que enredarse con un sirviente era de pésimo gusto y muy peligroso, ingreso a la habitación, donde Yukio lo esperaba sentada, oficialmente dirían que ella había ido a recogerlo del aeropuerto, cambio su expresión, formando con sus labios una bonita sonrisa como respuesta a la maravillosa de su prima.

-Hiro, sabía que no me fallarías- le sonrió maravillosamente, lanzándose a abrazarlo, aun así, Hiro había notado por el brillo extraño de sus ojos, que ella temía lo contrario, correspondió el abrazo.

-No lo haría- le sonrió, separándose de ella- pero lo mejor será apresurarnos –dijo yendo al tocador- iré al baño un minuto- explico, con aire ausente e ingreso al servicio, con serenidad lavo su rostro y manos, acto reaccionario a la fría tensión que hacia presa de él, con un suspiro pensó que aquello era terrible pero que en verdad no tenía muchas opciones, Yukio necesitaba su ayuda, podía notar que a pesar de todo, ella no estaba tan segura de lo que hacía y en silencio se preguntó qué clase de hombre era K, "lo odio, se dijo no sin cierto rencor natural, si no desea casarse con ella ¿Por qué la ha ilusionado?" se preguntó, detestándolo en silencio, tenía ideas muy personales acerca de la aparente confianza de todos los varones de ser superiores a los donceles y mujeres, eran odiosos, a su parecer.

Salió, del baño en silencio y observo a Yukio colocar ciertas ropas sobre la mesa, sonrio.

—¿Me pondré todo eso? — pregunto con voz leve, observándola desde el marco de la puerta del baño, la bella morena se volvió a verlo, con sus dulces ojos mirándolo, por un minuto se preguntó en que pensaba su prima.

—Si, bueno, es el par de trajes que más me gusto, las demás maletas están ya en el auto, ven te mostrare lo que escogí para hoy — dijo llamándolo con la mano extendida hacia él, Hiro asintió y fue hacia ella, cuando Yukio terminó de mostrar a Hiroshi los trajes, abrió una caja de sombrero que estaba sobre la cama, en cuanto miró su contenido, Hiro no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡No hay duda de que me veré viejo con este sombrero!

—Es justo lo que deseamos —contesto con voz sería su acompañante.

El sombrero parecía costoso, sin adornos excesivos o vulgares, era de buen gusto, pero sólo adecuado para un doncel maduro, definitivamente no para alguien tan joven como Hiro, miro a su prima y vio que esta tenía en los brazos un estuche de piel en el que dijo que su tío solía llevar sus joyas y maquillaje.

Hiroshi levantó la ceja al oírlo, pero Yukio hablo antes de que este pudiera decir nada.

—Por supuesto que tendrás que maquillarte, sabes bien que tanto las mujeres como donceles casados siempre lo hacen, sobre todo en los círculos de los Seguchi y nos ayudara a hacerte ver mayor.

—Lo sé — contesto con voz suave con una sonrisa leve naciéndole en los labios— Aun así sabes bien, que no me agrada el maquillaje— dijo con voz aburrida, abriendo el estuche, contenía algunas botellas con tapas doradas, lápices y sombra para los ojos, cremas y demás.

—Si tengo que usar todo esto —indicó— no tendré tiempo para nada más.

—Te acostumbrarás —respondió Yukio—, y puedo asegurarte que mi tio siempre se veía muy elegante y mucho más joven de lo que realmente era.

—cómo bien dices nosotros deseamos lograr el efecto contrario —contesto Hiroshi, sacando una a una las botellas y leyó lo que contenían, eran perfumes que adivino eran de producción limitada, casi personalizada.

Entonces vio una botella muy diferente al final de la fila, tenia una forma original y preciosa, lo tomo con delicadeza y leyó la etiqueta, que decía: "Láudano".

—Yukio, ¿crees que tu tío tomara láudano para dormir? — pregunto con voz inquieta, mirando la etiqueta, repasando mentalmente todos los efectos y peligros de aquel medicamento, la miro con la ceja alzada.

—Eso supongo —respondió en forma casual Yukio— Por mi parte, duermo como un tronco en cuanto pongo la cabeza en la almohada.

—Yo también —indicó Hiro.

Sin embargo, no era del todo verdad, era difícil que pudiese dormir en cuanto se acostaba, nunca había podido dormir bien, sufría de insomnio, devolvió la botellita al interior del estuche, esperaba, por mucho insomnio que sufriera, no tener jamás que tomar ese somnífero que por otro lado, consideraba demasiado peligroso, entonces Yukio abrió otro compartimento.

—Estas son las joyas que mi tio me lego, puedes ver que son bastante elegantes- sonrió y Hiro en silencio le dio la razón, sus ojos quedaron presos de unas perlas, pero entonces su prima saco de entre todas con notable suavidad un collar de diamantes con pendientes a juego— estos los recibió como regalo de bodas, me lo dijo él mismo, fue su favorito — explico luego saco un precioso broche de diamantes en forma de luna — este fue en su primer aniversario, cuando hicieron una visita al monte Fuji, su esposo comparo entonces su belleza con la de la princesa kaguya, no te olvides de eso, si te lo preguntan debes decir lo mismo, o formar una historia con respecto a algunas joyas de estas — murmuro, en silencio y con sorpresa Hiro noto que ella tenía los ojos húmedos — También hay algunos brazaletes que no tenían una historia de interés, pero te gustarán y se lucirán bien si te los pones, tienes preciosas muñecas — continuo hablando— hay unos pendientes y más y por supuesto — hablo sacando un precioso anillo de oro — este es su anillo de bodas, no entiendo muy bien porque no lo enterraron con él, pero servirá, debes ponértelo todos los días, diremos que llevas apenas un año de viudez.

Hiroshi titubeo un poco, la idea de usar algo que le pertenecía a un muerto, despues se dijo que era una tontería.

Si así hacía feliz a Yukio, difícilmente podía negarle algo, sobre todo porque le tenía afecto desde hacía muchos años. Se puso el anillo. Le quedaba un poco flojo.

Por lo demás, sería la mejor prueba de que había sido casado, lo dejo de vuelta en el estuche, donde Yukio ya había dejado las otras, otra vez tenía una expresión adorable y Hiroshi le sonrio, cerrando aquel compartimento.

—Creo que sería un error continuar con esto sin tener un buen relato de quién soy y de dónde provengo — explico una de sus preocupaciones tras apartar los ojos del estuche.

—Ya pensé en eso —respondió Yukio—. Serás mi tío, o más sensato es decir que eres el viudo de alguno de los Kasami, la familia de mi madre, también pensaba en que sería un error escogerte un nombre difícil de recordar. Estoy segura de que yo sería la primera en equivocarme.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Creo que sería más sencillo para ambos llamarte Hiroki, es semejante a Hiroshi y no nos equivocaremos al decirlo — sonrió obviamente alegre de su solución.

—De acuerdo, eres muy lista —acordó Hiroshi.

—Entonces serías Hiroki Kasami, viudo de… — puso un gesto confundido —ahí está, de mi tío Kenji, será difícil que alguien pueda decir nada al respecto, el tío Kenji murió hace un año, en el extranjero y toda la familia Kasami guardo un luto silencioso al respecto, como era un hombre muy ermitaño, apenas tuvo vida social así que si se casó nadie podría haberlo sabido más allá de la familia que tenía cosas más importantes de que hablar que de él, además como papá apenas tuvo relación con la familia de mamá — sonrió triunfal.

—Está bien — asintió serenamente grabando el nombre e historia en su mente, miro ambos trajes y tomo uno, era un elegante traje de satén negro — me pondré esto, si ha pasado un año, puedes decir que me estás llevando debido a que te sientes en la obligación de sacarme de mi tristeza y duelo, ahora que ha pasado un año — explico y fue a ponérselo, tras ello volvió junto a ella, Yukio lo miro dulcemente, encantada.

— te ves precioso, ahora debemos arreglar tu cabello y, por supuesto, maquillar tu rostro— dijo ella y Hiro se sentó en el banquillo del espejo frente a él era grande y hermoso, decorado preciosamente, los reflejaba tanto a él como a Yukio detrás, aun en medio de su preocupación reconoció que ambos formaban una preciosa imagen, digna de un cuadro, el cabello oscuro de Yukio era precioso y se acomodaba graciosamente al suyo, rojizo, sus facciones clásicas, parecían haber sido hechas por un experto escultor, tenía un cuello largo como de cisne y su belleza era la de una diosa griega, realmente era muy bella.

Hiroshi era diferente de ella, su cabello rojo intenso, era muy atractivo y bajo el sol se convertía en algo digno de ser visto, sus facciones eran perfectas, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules cuyo inteligente brillo dominaba todo su rostro, era atractivo, y no eran pocos quienes se lo habían dicho, en silencio se dijo que con ambos reflejados, resultaba evidente quién era la mayor y la más sofisticada de los dos.

—Ahora debemos ser astutos y hacerte ver cuando menos quince años mayor —observó Yukio.

—¿Realmente lo crees posible? —preguntó Hiroshi, sumándole mentalmente 15 años a sus 19 y observando su rostro en el espejo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha.

—Tiene que ser —afirmo su prima.

Una vez más, Hiro comprendió que Yukio estaba decidida a salirse con la suya, arregló el cabello de Hiro levantándolo sobre su cabeza y probando diferentes estilos buscando uno que lo hiciera ver mayor.

—Quizás convenga probar con algún moño- comento ligeramente mientras ella probaba, después de lograr, con un trabajado moño lograr que se viera un poco más mayor, tras ello abrió de nuevo el estuche de maquillaje sacando algunas cremas y maquillaje, después con habilidad, Yukio oscureció las cejas de Hiroshi y después aplicó un ligero toque de máscara en sus pestañas, concentrada en su trabajo hablo de nuevo — traje unos anteojos que pertenecieron a mi madre, con un poco de suerte te harán ver mayor — terminó añadiendo polvo y un poco de rubor en el rostro de su primo para inmediatamente después hacerle ponerse los anteojos, Hiro agradeció que estos fueran de atrezo, obviamente la madre de Yukio los había utilizado por una razón estética—sí, funcionara — decidió ella — aunque nadie se creería que tienes más de treinta y el tío Kenji tenía cosa de 50.

—Has dicho que él era un ermitaño, que tal que un día que decidio salir me vio caminar por allí y nos enamoramos locamente, a pesar de la obvia diferencia de edad — propuso Hiro con una sonrisa clásica en los labios — tu misma has dicho, como yo lo amaba y era tan joven acepte vivir a su manera por… ¿cinco, diez años? Ahora que él está muerto estás decidida a sacarme de una vida que tu consideras injusta para alguien tan joven — termino, riéndose graciosamente— piensa que no es raro que un hombre se case con una mujer o doncel más joven.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón, por otro lado sería bueno esconder tu cabello, sobre todo en el día, estaremos tres semanas, máximo un mes con los Seguchi, y con el clima de esos lados, tu cabello siempre se ha visto precioso bajo el sol, mucho mejor que el mio — murmuro dándose vuelta — estás llevando cuatro sombreros aparte de este — dijo cogiendo el sombreros y acercándose a su primo — así que siempre podrás cubrirlo con ellos, no deseo que el note a alguien más aparte mio, no necesito más competencia — se quejó.

—Por supuesto querida, pero te aseguro que no estoy interesado en ser competencia tuya, voy para ayudarte recuérdalo — termino mirándola con una ceja alzada, Yukio asintió con gesto un tanto seco y Hiro se puso el sombrero para luego mirarse en el espejo, sin duda se veía un tanto mayor, aunque como decía Yukio, había algo… tendría que esconder su cabello, quizás si lo hacía con… se volvió a su prima — tienes algunas pañoletas? Podríamos cubrir mi cabello con ellas — propuso, Yukio asintió pasándole una pañoleta color gris para el cabello, Hiro arreglo su cabello cubriéndolo con la pañoleta, asegurándose de hacerlo de manera adecuada, con el cabello cubierto ganaba un poco más de edad con el maquillaje en su rostro, podía pasar perfectamente por un doncel entrando en la treintena.

—Eso está mejor —exclamó Yukio— ahora, algo de joyas — sonrió colocándole un bonito dije de cruz y unos bonitos y brillantes pendientes — te ves precioso — alabo — bueno, atractivo, atractivo y sofisticado.

—entonces está bien — sonrió satisfecho mirando su reflejo, el sombrero olvidado en un punto cercano, se lo puso, se veía bien— y no te preocupes — soltó, muy a su pesar molesto por el aire odioso que hacia minutos había adoptado ella — intentare mantenerme lo más lejos posible de Winchestter, después de todo eres tú la interesada en él— termino, acercando su rostro al espejo, admirando su expresión, muy a pesar de su sonrisa clara, pensó una última vez si lo que hacía estaba bien, al fin se dio media vuelta y se acercó a las cosas, cogió el estuche y demás cosas, incluido el sombrero que llevaba, colocándolas en las dos maletas que allí estaban, tras hacerlo fue en dirección a uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y tomo asiento, logrando una pose grácil y elegante, sabía que al permanecer elegantemente reclinado en el sillón, con las manos sobre el regazo, parecía muy a sus anchas.

—Yukio, querida, llama al servicio de habitaciones por favor— dijo con voz suave y modulada, imitando las voces de su madre y la madre de yukio— no deberíamos retrasarnos, recogeremos tus maletas e iremos con tus amigos, solo espero — añadió mirándola dulcemente —que a tus amigos no les moleste tenerme como invitado, ¿Qué es lo que les has dicho?

—No les molestaras tío— contesto Yukio dirigiéndose al teléfono de la habitación, le miro con una ceja alzada reconociendo en silencio su excelente actuación — le he hablado a Mika Seguchi, una dama encantadora y le he explicado que vendrás conmigo, por supuesto no ha tenido nada en contra de ello, se ha mostrado curiosa por conocerte, estoy segura de que le encantaras y que ella te agradara a ti.


End file.
